


A Blast from the Past

by MissMouse1421



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Aspects From The Series, Child Naruto - Freeform, Child Sasuke, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff and Humor, Hidden Jutsus, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto Screwing Everything Up, Post-Series, Romance, Sasuke Getting Mad, Teenage Naruto, Teenage Sasuke, That is all, Time Travel, Top!Naruto, after the war, bottom!Sasuke, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto "borrows" a secret scroll from Kakashi and activates it after Sasuke specifically told him not too. Unfortunately, the Uchiha got caught in the cross fire and now both boys are in a very confusing and emotionally draining situation. Will they over come the jutsu's power? Or will it overwhelm them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Laura: So Naruto is my all time favourite show and I ship NaruSasu 100%! Obviously this is a Yaoi which means boy on boy love! If you don't like it then there must be something wrong with you... 
> 
> Naruto: *Throws a book at Laura's head* 
> 
> Laura: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!
> 
> Naruto: Don't insult your readers idiot!
> 
> Laura: If they don't like Yaoi they're not gonna read it anyway! So technically they aren't my readers!
> 
> Naruto: Still...There's no reason to insult people!
> 
> Sasuke: You're both idiots...
> 
> Naruto & Laura: SHUT UP!
> 
> Laura: Alrighty then! Without further delay please enjoy the first chapter of "A Blast From The Past" :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be such a bitch.
> 
> Sasuke: Fuck you.

"TEME! GIVE IT BACK!"

"No!"

"It's mine! I found it!"

"You _stole_ it."

"NO I DIDNT! I _borrowed_ it!"

"Without permission!"

"Whatever! Just give it back!" Two figures could be seen running frantically around a small kitchen. One an orange blur that was carelessly running into tables and chairs, and the other a gray blur that was gracefully avoiding all the orange blurs attacks. "If you honestly think I'm going to let you activate a stolen jutsu from Kakashi's stash of secret scrolls, than you've got another thing coming." Finally, Naruto Uzumaki paused in his chase and puffed up his cheeks in a pout. " _Fine_. You don't want me using it around you, I get it— but _why_ can't I use it by myself?!" Sasuke Uchiha also stopped and turned to his blue eyed boyfriend. "Because there are so many things that could go wrong... And I kinda like you." He smirked a little at the end of his sentence and Naruto couldn't help but smile back. "Well, I sure hope so. We have been living together for a year now." The raven haired boy’s eyes widened a little in surprise. "A whole year, huh?" he mumbled mostly to himself. Naruto grinned as an idea popped into his head.

Slowly he made his way over to Sasuke who was watching him intently. With obvious desire in his eyes, Naruto snaked his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close. "Yeah, it's hard to believe, huh?" Naruto’s mischievous side began to surface as he dipped his head down to Sasuke's neck and started kissing him gently. "Hard to believe I've put up with you this long..." Sasuke replied in a breathy response. Naruto grinned. He was letting his guard down. Time to step it up a notch. "You know..." Naruto mumbled as he trailed his kisses over to Sasuke's now exposed shoulder. "It's our anniversary in a few days." Sasuke allowed himself to be pushed up against the counter behind him as Naruto continued to mark his shoulder. "Is it..?" Naruto hummed in response. “I was thinking we could do something special..." A soft moan escaped the Uchiha's lips as Naruto sucked hard on his skin. He knew Sasuke loved it when he marked him so he wasn't going to disappoint. A few seconds later and Sasuke had his head thrown back, eyes shut and mouth slightly open in pleasure.

It was time.

Like the stealthy ninja that he is, Naruto reached his arm around to Sasuke's back pocket and removed the scroll as quickly as possible. Because of his pleasured state, Sasuke didn't notice when the paper was removed, nor did he notice the shit eating grin his boyfriend had as he pecked him on the lips then disappeared in a flash of smoke. The sound of him disappearing caused Sasuke to open his eyes in disbelief. It took him a second to realize what had happened. Naruto distracted him... The scroll was nowhere to be found... And finally, he had disappeared... " _GOD DAMMIT NARUTO, THAT'S CHEATING!"_

* * *

 

Sasuke growled as he walked away from yet _another_ house that belonged to one of his friends. He had searched for Naruto for over an hour and the blond idiot was nowhere to be seen. He had assumed, since Naruto loved a partner in crime, that he would have gone to one of his friend's houses, but no such luck. Even Kiba, his favourite accomplice,hadn't seen him. Before the war, Sasuke couldn't have given two shits about Naruto hurting himself with a jutsu. But ever since they got together— _together_ -together— Sasuke had become increasingly over protective of Naruto to the point of it becoming an obsession. He just figured after all the crap he put him through, the least he could do is give Naruto his undying love and affection and try to keep him safe. It wasn't just the feeling of owing him, Sasuke truly loved the man that Naruto had become, so the idea of something hurting him, even himself, made something twist sickeningly in the Uchiha's stomach. With new determination set in his mind, Sasuke continued searching.

* * *

Later on that evening, the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja was pacing back and forth in an ally way not too far from the Hokage's headquarters. For awhile now he had considered going to Sakura and asking for help on the tricky chakra control the jutsu required, but he was pretty sure all he'd get was a hit on the head and a lecture about taking things that don't belong to him. Things between Naruto and Sakura never really changed other than the fact that Sakura started treating him a bit better. She owed him a lot, and although she never fell in love with him, she still cared for him with all her heart. What relationship had really changed, (other than Naruto and Sasuke's) was Sakura's and Sasuke's. After the war the two had a long discussion involving Sasuke explaining to her that he would never love her in they way she wanted him too. (In a nice way, Naruto hoped.) After said discussion, Sakura finally excepted the fact that he wasn't the one for her. When Sasuke came back to the village she avoided him at all costs, which meant she also avoided Naruto who was with Sasuke 24/7. After a few weeks she slowly started to become a member of team 7 again. Surprisingly enough, things were good in the Leaf village for a long time. There were no more wars, everyone got along fine enough and in general everyone seemed happy. Sasuke moved in with Naruto shortly after he came home simply because neither of them wanted to be alone anymore. Things were normal between them for a few months, but everything changed one night when Naruto had drank a little too much sake and admitted his love to Sasuke.

The next morning, unsurprisingly, Naruto didn't remember any details of the night before and Sasuke was very tempted to just pretend it never happened. He had been up all night thinking about his own feelings towards the blond, and after many gruelling hours he came to the realization that he was in love with him. Not being one to stall, Sasuke confronted Naruto about his confession that he forgot. The blond was shocked to say the least, but when Sasuke told him his true feelings, Naruto was overjoyed. They had been together ever since. Naruto sighed as he laid out the scroll on the ground. He placed a pebble on each end to keep it opened then took a step back and did the first hand sign. For a second Naruto thought he heard foot steps but ignored it and continued the hand signs. They were more complicated than what he was used to so it took him longer then it normally would. As he completed the last hand sign he distinctly heard foot steps running towards him. "I found you!" Naruto quickly spun around. Panicked by the look of rage on Sasuke's face, Naruto bent down and placed his hand in the middle of the scroll and activated the jutsu.


	2. Painful Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: Chapter two chapter two... What can I say about chapter two?
> 
> Sasuke: It's longer.
> 
> Naruto: Oh! And you find out what the hell the jutsu did! 
> 
> Laura: And hopefully it's sad! Okay! Enjoy! ^_^
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto he'd be chained up in my basement...
> 
> Naruto: O_O

A puff of smoke exploded around the boys followed by the sound of rushing winds, completely surrounding them. "What did you do?!" Sasuke shouted through the loud whistling of the wind. He was still mad at the blond, but his concern for their safety over powered the frustration he felt towards his idiot boyfriend. "I don't know!" Naruto may not be the smartest person out there, but he was smart enough to know this wasn't right. Out of instinct, he reached over for Sasuke's arm and held on tightly. "What's that noise?!" Sasuke shouted. It started as a low humming but then grew into an ear piercing screech. Both boys fell to the ground covering their ears in pain. It was so loud; it was as if the sound was inside their heads. It pushed them to the point where they felt physically ill. And then it stopped. The winds, the high pitched frequency and the fog slowly faded. The boys raised their heads cautiously and took in their surroundings.

They seemed to be in some sort of park. Both of them recognized it as a local park, which eased their worry a bit, but not by much. "Why would a jutsu bring us to a park?" Naruto asked confused. "Maybe it was a transporting jutsu?" Sasuke suggested as he took a few steps forward. In the park there was a jungle gym that was completely covered with screaming children. It seemed normal enough, but something felt off and Sasuke was worried that it was worse than what it seemed. "Well, I guess we should look around," Naruto sighed as he put his arm around Sasuke’s shoulder and started walking toward the commotion. "I guess... but be on your guard. Something doesn’t feel right." Naruto nodded although he wasn't really listening. His eyes were fixated on one particular child sitting alone on a bench observing the others.

Naruto assumed she was about 5 years old. She had shoulder length pink hair that was tied back in a bow, a fore head that was slightly bigger then most of the other kids and brilliant green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Naruto couldn't help but compare her to his former crush, Sakura. The resemblance was uncanny. "Hey Sasu, look at that girl sitting on the bench! She looks just like Sakura, right?" Sasuke followed Naruto's frantic finger pointing to the bench and was shocked at what he saw. That girl could be Sakura's daughter! " _Is_ that Sakura?"

"What?!" Naruto asked bewildered, yanking his arm off of Sasuke. "Of course not. That kid is like 5. It's impossible!"

"Maybe you're right..."

"Of course I am! I'm always right!" Naruto started walking to another part of the playground, but Sasuke wanted a closer look. Slowly he started walking toward the little girl. He hadn't planned on talking to her, but his curiosity got the best of him. "Excuse me," Sasuke spoke as he stopped in front of the little girl. She didn't seem interested in talking and just kept staring at the kids on the playground. Sasuke tried again. "My name is Sasuke... Can you tell me yours?" Again, the girl ignored him. Not even sparing him a glance. "Hey! What's the matter with you? I'm trying to—" and suddenly Sasuke realized... The girl couldn't see him.

He was standing right in front of her and she _couldn't see him_.

Stunned by this realization, Sasuke took a step back. "Sakura! Time to go, sweetheart!" The pink haired girl jumped a little, startled, then quickly hoped off the bench and ran towards her mother and father. Sasuke was absolutely speechless. The girl was Sakura after all... But that's impossible! Sakura was almost 18 years old! How could this be?! It was as if... they had gone back in time. Sasuke's eyes widened before he took off in the general direction he thought Naruto went. He passed by kid after kid and none of them seemed to notice him. He even tried knocking into a few people but all he did was go _through_ them. Now Sasuke was positive. Somehow that jutsu had transported them back in time. He only hoped that Naruto hadn't done anything to screw up the past.

It didn't take long to find his boyfriend at the other end of the playground. "Naruto! We're back in time! That jutsu teleported us back in time!" He expected some over the top freak out from the blond, but Naruto just stood there unresponsive. He had an emotion on his face that Sasuke had never seen before. "Naruto?" Still there was no response. It was as if he was frozen in place, staring at something in the distance. "Naruto..." Sasuke said more gently. He placed his arm on his boyfriend’s shoulder concerned, but still there was nothing. Whatever he was looking at must have been really troubling him... Hesitantly, Sasuke followed the blonde's gaze over to the swing set. "Oh..." Suddenly Sasuke knew why Naruto was acting this way.

It was Naruto... or at least what he looked like when he was six. As much as the blonde wanted to deny it, he _couldn't_ deny that spiky blond hair and those blue eyes. It unnerved Naruto to no end. He knew Sasuke had noticed when a heavy silence fell over them. It was strange, looking at his former self. He was so small and looked so fragile. Of course he knew he was anything but. That icy glare aimed at all the grown ups proved that. The current Naruto suddenly felt self conscious with Sasuke by his side. What would he think? Seeing all these adults rushing their children away from this Naruto. Would Sasuke be reminded of how Naruto was an outcast for most of his life? He knew Sasuke would never leave him because of the past, but having it staring him straight in the face like that... It worried him. "That's me..." Naruto stated bluntly. It didn't seem like Sasuke was going to say anything so he decide to take the plunge. "We're back in time?" He asked, finally looking over at his boyfriend. Sasuke frowned as he observed the younger Naruto in front of them. "Yeah... But why we're here I have no clue."

"Well, my guess is that the world just hates me..." Sasuke sent a pitiful look to his blond companion. Naruto shrugged. "But that's just my opinion." Sasuke sighed as he once again looked over to the little boy sitting on the swing. He didn't like thinking about their past and he knew Naruto hated it when he pitied him, but when he was actually looking right at it... It was hard not too. This Naruto looked so miserable, mad at the world for banishing him because of the 9 tails. Sometimes Sasuke wondered how on earth Naruto became the happy and cheerful person he is today after going through that hell. When Sasuke's clan was murdered he still had people crowding around him _begging_ for his attention, but he chose to ignore them. Naruto was completely alone... Shaking those horrible thoughts from his head, Sasuke tried to think of a plan to get them out of this situation. Maybe this wasn't the past at all. Maybe this was just a genjutsu placed on them. There were many possibilities he supposed, and now, thinking rationally, time travel seemed to be the most outrages and absurd thing on the list. "So, how does this work?" Naruto asked, breaking Sasuke's concentration. "Can these people see us or what?"

"No," Sasuke responded quietly, still a little disturbed by it all. "They can't hear us or feel us..."

"So we're basically invisible?!" Naruto shouted with obvious panic in his voice. Sasuke once again felt saddened looking at his lover. Naruto would never admit it, but they both knew that one of his greatest fears was being invisible again. To Naruto, it was a fate worse than death. "Calm down... We'll figure this out." Naruto frowned before silently nodding his head. In all honesty he was a little terrified. He was okay with putting himself in danger, but Sasuke...?

Suddenly a feeling of pure horror washed over his entire body. They were in the past... Naruto was here on this playground... If Naruto and Sakura were here then that means everyone from back then was here, right? That Includes Sasuke and... "Oh god," Naruto suddenly whispered as the source of his panic came into view. Two thoughts came to mind, a sort of spur-of-the-moment thing. He could either grab Sasuke and run or stay and watch his reaction. Both had consequences that he'd rather not deal with, but it seemed that fate wanted to punish both of them. Walking onto the playground was none other than Mikoto Uchiha, a beautiful young woman who wore a sweet smile on her pale lips. Beside her, with his hand firmly in hers, was a little Sasuke. The Sasuke grinned as he watched the kids running around, squealing and enjoying themselves. For a moment, Naruto lost himself as he observed the little boy Sasuke used to be. He seemed so happy, so innocent and pure. It was cruel to think that all because of people's selfish acts that this innocence was taken away. However, Naruto didn't have long to think as he finally looked back to Sasuke, only to cringe when he realized he was staring right at his mother.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. On instinct he was going to shout out to his mother, but rationality stopped him. He wasn't stupid. In the short time they had been there he had considered the possibility of seeing his family again, and he had told himself that if it happened he'd ignore it because it wasn't real... At least, not anymore. But as he stared into his mother’s smiling face, all his determination to stay emotionless disappeared. His eyes stung with unshed tears and when they finally slipped down his cheeks, he did nothing to hide them. There was no point; Naruto had seen him cry more than anyone.

Time seemed to slow down as they silently watched Mikoto and the younger Sasuke exchange hugs. It was so real... and if this was really the past than it _had_ been real... He just couldn't remember it. That thought alone broke his heart even more. He had forgotten. Naruto, who had been silently watching Sasuke, finally made his move and wrapped his arms around the older man. He was surprised to feel that Sasuke was shaking. He was even _more_ surprised when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, squeezing so tight that he could barely breathe. He was happy in a sense, that Sasuke was letting it all out instead of keeping it buried inside.

After Naruto tried to whisper comforting words to him, Sasuke finally pulled back and viciously wiped away his remaining tears with new determination set in mind. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he watched Sasuke put up his walls again. Fighting back his emotions. "We have to find a way out of here," Sasuke said, pleasantly surprised with how strong he sounded. "There's no time for tears." Naruto frowned and was about to give Sasuke another one of his _'emotion is good'_ speeches, but didn't get a chance to as said raven started briskly walking away. Naruto quickly caught up to him and asked where they were going. "I don't know..." Sasuke admitted, annoyed with himself for not having a game plan. "But we won't solve anything by just standing around."

"I guess you're right, but—" Naruto was abruptly interrupted as the younger version of Sasuke ran straight through him, heading for the swing set. Startled, Naruto yelped and jumped back. Sasuke didn't even flinch this time. "Shit! What the hell was that about?!"

"They can't feel us, remember? We don't exist. You better get used to it."

"How the hell am I supposed to get used to people walking _through_ me?!" Naruto shouted, horrified at the idea of it al. Sasuke rolled his eyes but he had to admit, he was thinking the same thing. This was all just so unnatural. They had to find a way out of this jutsu and fast. Before something worse happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke: Well, that was depressing...
> 
> Naruto: Yeah! What's up with that?!
> 
> Laura: Oh come on guys, you both know a little heart ache makes a great story XD
> 
> Sasuke: I guess so... but just as long as nothing worse happens!
> 
> Laura: ...
> 
> Sasuke: Nothing worse is going to happen, RIGHT?!
> 
> Laura: Please comment and let me know what you think ^_^ Thanks so much!
> 
> Naruto: Dammit! I think Sasuke's hyperventilating!
> 
> Laura: What a shame.
> 
> Naruto: RASENGAN!
> 
> Laura: AHHH


	3. Child's Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: :S
> 
> Naruto: Do you have anything to say?
> 
> Laura: Sadness and cuteness ensues! That's it!
> 
> Sasuke: You make me sick.
> 
> Laura: Oh you know you love it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would be in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER AND EPISODE!
> 
> Sasuke: Your obsession with my brother is unsettling...
> 
> Naruto: My obsession with YOU is unsettling...
> 
> Laura: Shit just got real.

Once they started walking again, Naruto sighed and put his arms up behind his head. "I wonder what you were running to..." Sasuke shrugged not really caring. Naruto sent a quick glare Sasuke's way before twisting his head around so he was once again staring at the playground. It took him a second to find the young Uchiha, but when he did he grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. "Hey, Sasuke," he said still grinning. Sasuke just 'Hn'd' in response. "You might want to turn around." Sighing with frustration Sasuke turned around and gave Naruto an impatient look. "What?" Instead of answering Naruto just pointed towards the swing set. Sasuke frowned as he followed his finger only to have his frown deepen at the scene before him. The younger Sasuke was sitting on a swing next to the younger Naruto. Neither of them seemed to be saying anything yet but they both had tiny smiles on their faces. Feeling intrigued, Sasuke silently followed Naruto back over to the swing set and stood a few feet in front of the kids.

"Is this... when we first met?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Naruto scratched his head in thought for a second then frowned when he realized he couldn't remember when they _officially_ met for the first time. "I can't remember," he answered honestly. Sasuke just nodded because he couldn't remember either. If this really was the first time they met he wanted to watch. Why? He didn't really know... After a few minutes of silence from both pairs, the younger Sasuke finally spoke up. "I'm Sasuke. Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto." Sasuke's eye brows scrunched up in confusion. "That's a weird name."

"What do you mean weird?!" Naruto shouted automatically going into defensive mode. "It means fish cake," Sasuke stated matter of factly. "Fish cakes are in ramen! I love ramen! Do you like ramen?" Sasuke shrugged. "I've never had it." Naruto gasped in horror. "You have to try it, Sasuke! It's the bestest most amazing thing in the world!" Sasuke stared at him curiously. "But it's just food, right?" Naruto glared at his swinging companion. Why was he arguing with him? Obviously ramen is amazing. Sasuke was just being stupid. "It is not just food..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke laughed loudly. "You're weird," he said grinning at the blonde beside him. Naruto glared at him for a second before returning a grin of his own. "Wow, who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha is the one who approached me." The present Naruto smirked cheekily at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes in response. "I knew you were lying about how long you've been eating that stuff. Even back then you were packing in that crap."

"And you had never tasted the wonders of ramen... You poor soul." Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's pout. "We seem to be getting along right now." Sasuke nodded in the direction of their younger selves. "Why do you think we started…" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "Hating each other?" Naruto shrugged, not noticing Sasuke's discomfort. "Probably because you were a dick." Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to argue back because he knew it was true. He was just another follower who had treated Naruto like scum. But not for the same reasons... Naruto, who was expecting a snarky remark, glanced over at Sasuke, curious about why he was staying quiet. "Hey, you're not gonna deny it?"

"We agreed not to lie to each other anymore, remember?" Naruto sighed loudly. He moved over in front of Sasuke and waited until the shorter man looked at him. "Hey, none of that stuff matters anymore, remember? The past is in the past." Sasuke smiled appreciably then wrapped his arms securely around the blonde's neck. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"You're going to have to make it up to me." Sasuke grinned before leaning up and pressing his lips softly against Naruto's. Naruto smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. Just as things were about to get heated, the younger Naruto jumped off the swing and shouted Sasuke's name which grabbed both men's attention immediately. "Come with me. I wanna show you something!" Sasuke stood up wearily. "What is it?"

"It's this place I found! Only really cool people are allowed there. So obviously I wanna show you!" Sasuke blushed a light pink at the compliment. "I mean you've never had ramen which makes you kind of a weirdo..." Naruto continued rambling, not noticing Sasuke's reddening face. "But you're still cool! And your hair is all funny looking, so come on. Let's go!" Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm and started pulling him away from the swing set. The men followed closely behind. "W-wait!" Sasuke shouted a little flustered. "My Mommy said I'm not allowed to leave the playground!" Naruto stared back at the young Uchiha confused. "You have rules?"

"Mommy and Daddy don't let me do a lot of things. Don't your parents tell you not to do things?" Sasuke was confused by the troubled look on the blonde's face. "I don't have a Mommy or Daddy." His answer shocked the Uchiha. Everybody has a Mommy and Daddy. How could he not? "Why not?" Sasuke asked genuinely curious. "They're both in heaven." As the older Naruto watched the conversation unfold he felt a giant pit forming in his stomach. He was almost glad that he wouldn't get to see his parents like Sasuke did. He had a feeling that if he did, he wouldn't be able to handle it as well. " _Special_ _spot_ , huh?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when Sasuke gave him a smirk. "Don't even bother asking. I've had plenty of 'special spots' over the years."

"I'd like to see those special spots..." Sasuke said as he side glanced at Naruto who smiled happily. "Sure, but only cool people are allowed, remember?" Naruto raised an eye brow at his boyfriend questionably. "Are you cool?" Sasuke snorted loudly then turned back to the kids. "So cool," he said grinning. Not a lot happened after that. The younger Naruto and Sasuke played for a little while, tag, secret assassins, and hide and seek. Although Naruto was amused by it all he knew Sasuke was getting impatient. It wasn't until Mikoto called Sasuke that they were both once again intrigued. "Sasuke! Time to go, honey!" Sasuke stopped half way through throwing a pretend shuriken at Naruto and turned towards his mother who was beckoning him with her hand. "I have to go," Sasuke said sadly. Naruto frowned as he threw away his stick that only seconds ago was a mighty sword. "Whyyyy?" He whined childishly. "My Mommy called me," Sasuke said over his shoulder as he started walking away. "Will you be back tomorrow?" Naruto asked following closely behind him. "I'm not sure..." Sasuke pouted a little. He had a lot of fun with Naruto today. He was different from most of the kids. Sasuke liked different.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he spun around enthusiastically, almost knocking into Naruto. "I can ask my brother if he could bring me!" Naruto's excited face mimicked Sasuke's. "Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Suddenly his smile was gone and Naruto saluted Sasuke seriously. "Farewell my fellow assassin." Sasuke copied Naruto's actions then turned around and started walking towards his mother. "Bye!" he shouted over his shoulder one last time. Naruto shouted back happily. "Bye!" Both men watching felt a little sad after little Sasuke left. Apparently they had gotten along back then. How did things go to shit so quickly? "I'm guessing you didn't come back the next day..." Naruto spoke in monotone. "Yeah... same here," Sasuke responded in the same tone of voice. "Well, I don't think there's anything left for us here. You wanna get going?" Sasuke nodded as they both started walking away. "Do you maybe want to go to your house?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You might regret-"

"I don't want to see them. I'm fine. Let's just worry about ourselves, okay?"

"Alright..." They were quiet for a few minutes before the blonde sighed. "I really suck..." Naruto grumbled as he kicked a stone out of their path. Sasuke stared over at him slightly amused. "No arguments here, but enlighten me. Why do you 'suck'?" Instead of answering Naruto just frowned at his feet. "Naruto?"

"Why didn't I listen to you?" he grumbled once again as his frown deepened. "If I had just stayed home and made sweet love to you none of this would have happened..." Sasuke's face heated up at Naruto's embarrassing words. He punched the blonde's arm and felt satisfied when the other yelped and rubbed at his soon to be bruised appendage. "What?! I'm just trying to say that this is all my fault." Naruto stopped and reached for Sasuke's arm causing him to pause as well. "I'm sorry," he said seriously with eyes full of grief and sorrow. Sasuke stared at him for a minute then sighed. He wasn't going to deny that this was Naruto's fault but he had enough sense not to say it out loud. He knew the blonde felt more than most people and things like guilt really ate away at him.

"Let's just focus on getting home, okay? I've got a documentary coming on at 8 and they'll be hell to pay if I miss it." Naruto's frown slowly turned back into a smile. "Alright. I think we should keep walking around and check everything out before-" Suddenly everything around them started to blur. One by one the trees started disappearing, then the playground, then the people. "Oh, what now?" Sasuke growled. Once again they were engulfed in a white abyss. Naruto did a quick turn around before again reaching over and grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Fuck! It's happening again!"

"Get down!" The men dropped to the ground just as the high pitched scream started assaulting their ears. "I'm really sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted loudly over his shoulder. "If we don’t make it out of this, I want you to know that I love you! More than anything in the world!" Sasuke raised his head a little to look over at Naruto. The serious look in those blue eyes made a warmth spread throughout Sasuke's entire body. He managed a small smile before shouting back. "I love you too!" They huddled close together as the whiteness around them seemed to bend and twist. Naruto held onto Sasuke with all his might while still trying to covers his ears. He couldn't believe he'd put them in this situation. The unknown terrified them both and now they could be dying and they didn't even know it! Naruto cursed himself again and again as they waited. He didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid if he did he'd see a golden gate opened wide, or the fiery gates of hell waiting for him.

He wasn't ready to die. He had so many things left to do! He still hadn't become Hokage! Or even a sensei for that matter! And there were so many things he wanted to do with Sasuke and his friends... This couldn't be it! Suddenly, just like before, the screaming stopped and everything went quiet. Neither boy moved. "Is it over?" Naruto heard Sasuke whisper over to him. Naruto took a few slow breaths before lifting his head. He was shocked to see, not the gates to heaven or hell, but the front door of the old academy. "What the..." His voice trailed off as he stood up and starting taking in their surroundings. Curious about why the blonde hadn't said anything, Sasuke lifted his head slowly, cautiously, and tried to get a grip on the situation. "The academy," he stated a little disappointed, almost as if he was expecting something more exciting. Naruto shrugged as he extended a hand to Sasuke. "Better than hell." Sasuke rolled his eyes then reached for his hand. "Oh please. Like any god would ever send _you_ to hell." Naruto smirked as he helped the older man to his feet. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know."

"You think it's over?"

"I don't know..." Naruto sighed impatiently as he turned to his boyfriend. "Well what _do_ you know?" Sasuke glared at him. "I know that you're annoying me. What do you expect? For me to just magically have all the answers?" Naruto pouted childishly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well _excuse me_ for putting too much faith in you." Sasuke sighed tiredly as the blonde continued. "It's no secret that you're smarter than me so I just figured you'd have a plan or something."

"You want a plan?" Sasuke asked loudly. He knew he was starting to lose his cool and that wouldn't help their situation at all. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and took a step closer to the Uchiha. "Let's split up." When Naruto just gave him a blank look Sasuke rolled his eyes and faced the front doors. "We'll be able to cover more ground. Besides, no one can see us. It's not like we could get into any trouble." Naruto glared at the back of his boyfriend’s head as he opened the front doors and stepped inside. He didn't like the idea of them splitting up when they had no idea what the hell was going on. Even though what Sasuke said was true, Naruto's head was swimming with ideas of how the other could get hurt. Of course he didn't mention this because if Naruto even hinted at the idea of Sasuke not being able to take care of himself, he'd most likely end up in the hospital... or banned from sex. Naruto shivered. He didn't know what was worse. "Alright, fine! I'll check outside, you cover the inside!"

Already looking around inside, Sasuke shouted back. "That's what I'm doing Dobe!" Naruto's eyebrows creased a little when Sasuke said nothing else. "Aren't you going to say “be careful Naruto”? or “please don't die”?!" When there was still no response, Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around one more time, just to make sure it was safe. When he was satisfied with his surroundings he took a step forward. "Hey, Naruto!" Said blonde stopped and turned towards the voice. Sasuke stood, sticking his head outside of the main door, trying to suppress a smile. Naruto raised his eyebrow, waiting for him to speak. "Be careful, okay?" Naruto grinned at his boyfriend before nodding once. "You too." They exchanged soft smiles before heading off in opposite directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: *Gasp* What are the boys going to find in the academy?! Hopefully nothing bad!
> 
> Naruto: You know when you say that people are going to automatically think something bad is going to happen right?
> 
> Laura: Let them think that!
> 
> Sasuke: Alright I guess I'm doing this... Comment if you want, it doesn't really matter.
> 
> Laura: YES IT DOES! Please comment and tell me what you think so far! Thanks so much :D
> 
> Naruto: I'm hungry. Can we eat now?
> 
> Laura: Not until you both say something nice about me.
> 
> Sasuke: Not gonna happen.
> 
> Laura: DX


	4. First Kiss And A Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: Chapter four... I'm getting excited! I feel like this story is going very well and I still have lots of great ideas at my disposal!
> 
> Sasuke: I love this story! You have an amazing imagination!
> 
> Naruto: Sasuke are you feeling ok?
> 
> Sasuke: Of course I am! Why do you ask?
> 
> Naruto: Because you're actually being... nice to her... What did she do to you?
> 
> Laura: I didn't do shit!
> 
> Itachi: She threatened to kill you Naruto if he wasn't nicer.
> 
> Naruto: Aww Sasuke :S
> 
> Sasuke: *Blushes*
> 
> Laura: ITACHI! :D *tackles*
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Hinata would die a very slow and painful death... #sorry not sorry

The more Naruto looked around the perimeter of the academy the more concerned he became. There was absolutely _nothing_ out of the ordinary. Everything looked exactly how he remembered it. He supposed that he should have been relieved that there was nothing wrong, but he couldn't shake this feeling of uncertainty. A small part of him wanted to just sit down and take it all in. It felt like it had been ages since he'd been to the academy. Him and Sasuke had been training so hard lately and going on so many missions that they had no time to just relax.

Ironically Naruto had suggested they go for a walk and check out the old academy only a few days ago but, as always, something had come up. Naruto sighed as the old playground on the grounds came into view. He wasn't going to say he missed the old days because he didn't really. For most kids their childhood was the best years of their lives but for Naruto (for obvious reasons) it wasn't. He was happy with his life now. Hell, if it wasn't for some of the shitty things that happened he never would have gotten together with Sasuke, the love of his life. Naruto had to hold back a smile as he jogged back to the main entrance and stepped inside.

He could hear the screams and shouts of what he assumed were students throughout the halls. He was a little nervous about whom he'd see again but he knew he couldn't hide from it. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto frowned when there was no reply. "Hey duck butt! Where are you?!" Very suddenly a door a little ways down the hall on the right quickly closed. Naruto smirked as he began to saunter towards the door. "Hide and go seek? Really Sasuke? Aren't we too old for this?" Naruto didn't bother waiting for an answer and threw open the door. Inside was a classroom filled with students, and just as Naruto had feared he knew them... _all_ of them. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji... they were all here. Naruto hated to admit it, but a lot of his friends were absolutely _adorable_ back then. Fighting off a shudder that was slowly creeping up his spine, Naruto turned to the side and sure enough there was Sasuke.

"Hey! Did ya find anything?" Sasuke refused to make eye contact with Naruto and stealthily hid his face behind his bangs. Naruto quickly made his way over to Sasuke and examined him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for a deep red blush that was painted across his features. Naruto's eyes widened a little in shock. "What's your problem?" Sasuke bit his lip stubbornly and refused to answer. Confused, Naruto once again looked around the room and pin pointed the spot where Sasuke seemed to be staring at. A group of students, mostly girls, were gathered around a desk. Naruto shivered when he saw a pre-teen Sasuke sitting at the desk. He also noticed himself walking over to Sasuke and jumping up on his desk. The younger Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke who returned the glare head on.

A strong sense of déjà vu started to wash over the blonde and then it clicked. This was the day he and Sasuke had their first kiss. There's the guy that bumped him... The crazed fan girls closing in... The bump aaaaand BAM! Naruto's face ached from grinning so hard. _This_ is why Sasuke was blushing so much. "That's amazing," Naruto said still smiling. "That's humiliating," Sasuke grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. Naruto laughed loudly as he turned to his boyfriend. "Hey! You're not the one who got his ass handed to him by the fan girls! You don't get to complain!" Sasuke shuddered subconsciously. He had to admit though, watching him and Naruto blush and practically throw up in the middle of class was quite humours. If only they had known back then...

"You know what this means, right?" Naruto stopped smiling and quickly sobered up, hearing the sadness in the others voice. He thought about it for a moment and grimaced when he realized what Sasuke was so upset about. "We really are back in time..." The Uchiha nodded slowly. "This really happened, so we're... How is this even possible?"

"I don't know." Naruto sighed then ran his fingers through his thick blond hair. "I'm getting really tired of that answer..." Sasuke bit his lip and started to think. He thought and thought until his head started to hurt. He felt like punching himself in the face for not being able to figure this out. What could they do?! How do you escape the past?! A loud yawn came out of Sasuke's mouth, catching Naruto's attention immediately. "Don't look at me like that," Sasuke snapped. "The times all screwed up here and we've worked really hard lately and-" Naruto cut him off by planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Its okay, you don't have to justify it. I'm tired too." With a new light blush to replace the old, Sasuke started mumbling to himself while trying to fight back more yawns. Naruto sighed then slowly wrapped his arms around the raven's shoulders and pulled him into his chest. "Why don't we find somewhere to crash?" Sasuke shook his head as best he could against the hard chest and mumbled something about not wanting to sleep while they're trapped here. "Look, being sleep deprived isn't going to help our situation. Lets just get a good sleep and we'll figure this out later."

Sasuke wanted to protest but he could feel his body slowly shutting down in the warmth of his lover's arms. He guessed all this emotional stress had taken its toll on his already worn out body. Taking Sasuke's tired sigh as a yes, Naruto leaned down and scooped up the already half asleep man into his arms. Sasuke, feeling both physically and mentally drained, wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck without complaint and buried his face into his neck. "Where should we go?" Naruto asked quietly as he made his way out of the busy classroom. "Doesn't matter... Need bed..." Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's response. He always sounded so cute when he was falling asleep. Sometimes Sasuke would mumble sweet nothings to the blonde as he was dosing off in an adorable sleepy voice. Or he'd mumble things that made absolutely no sense before drifting off. It was one of Naruto's favourite things about Sasuke.

Naruto decided on going to his old apartment because 1: it was somewhere familiar and 2: he knew the door would be unlocked... He had a bad habit of forgetting to lock his door as a child. Plus, with all the kids in school there was no chance of an awkward run in inside Naruto's apartment with his former self. When they got there sure enough the door was unlocked. Naruto struggled a few times to get the door open while trying to balance Sasuke, who he was sure was asleep by now. Finally the door opened and he stepped inside. Naruto sighed as he looked around his old apartment. Clothes were piled up on the floor blocking most of the main doors and the smell of garbage and rotting food was so strong that Naruto's eyes started to water. The blonde smirked when he felt Sasuke wrinkle up his nose in disgust. "Why did you let your apartment get so gross?" Naruto mock-whispered in his best Sasuke voice as he started making his way to the bedroom.

Once inside he carefully laid Sasuke down on the mattress. Sasuke was like a rag doll as he flopped down onto the bed and even made Naruto pull the covers over him. It irritated Naruto a little that Sasuke was acting so helpless because he knew the raven was still awake. Sasuke had mumbled for him to close the blinds before getting into bed twice already. Naruto walked over to close the curtains and block out the obnoxious sunlight before scooting back over to the bed. He then carefully slid in next to Sasuke on the single sized mattress. Sasuke, out if habit, immediately laid his head on Naruto's chest and cuddled up into his side. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around him as best he could. "Love you, Sasuke," he whispered into the others hair. "You too..." Naruto placed a quick kiss on the Uchiha's head before falling asleep with a content smile on his face. They would be okay. They're a team. As long as they have each other nothing can stop them.

* * *

**{BACK IN KONOHA}**

Sakura shivered as another cold breeze assaulted her body. She didn't like walking around the village at night. She knew it was safe but it was still creepy. She could swear she heard dogs howling in the alleyways. Stupid Kakashi was making her go tell the boys they had a surprise training session in the morning. Why _she_ had to do it she didn't know, but she had a feeling it had something to do with one of his pervy books. Sakura shuddered at the thought.

The teen wrapped her jacket tightly around her as another breeze hit her. Did she mention Kakashi was stupid? It was almost 10 pm for god sakes! Naruto and Sasuke were probably sleeping anyway. They had been working so hard lately that staying up late was almost impossible for them. Sakura frowned as she reached their apartment building. She felt bad that they haven't had a lot of time to spend together. It was strange hanging out with all her friends and not having either of her boys there with her. She knew it couldn't be helped though. They were both so hell bent on improving themselves and reaching their goals that no amount of talking could change their minds.

As Sakura climbed up the stairs she decided she wanted to do something for them. Didn't Naruto mention something about it being their anniversary soon? _I know! I could throw them a party!_ The pinkette thought happily. _I'll make it a surprise party! I'll set up streamers, blow up balloons and invite all our friends! Sasuke might not be too happy about it but I know Naruto will appreciate it!_ Feeling regenerated, Sakura jumped up the next few steps and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before knocking again. When she knocked a third time and still got no response she just assumed they were asleep. Sighing, Sakura pulled out her spare key from her pocket and put it in the door. The boys had given her a spare key just in case of an emergency. After she unlocked the door she quietly squeezed through the door into the pitch black apartment.

Sakura blew a piece of hair out of her face then shouted, "I'm coming in guys! Please don't kill me for waking you!" She didn't bother waiting for a response. She quickly slipped off her shoes then slowly moved to the closest light switch she could find and flicked it on. The apartment lit up and Sakura had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes to the brightness. The pinkette sighed as she looked around the room. Their apartment was nothing special. There was a small kitchen that had enough room for a two person table and a few counters, a living room that consisted of a few chairs, a TV, and a small pull out couch. There were also two small bathrooms and one bedroom. Sakura always wonder why the boys didn't buy a bigger place but the answer would always be the same. "It works for us." Apparently, space wasn't a real issue for them. Everything had a place and the apartment was kept genuinely clean. It still amazed Sakura at how much Naruto had improved at cleaning and _keeping_ things clean. She assumed that Sasuke had given him a stern talking to in the beginning of their relationship about keeping things clean. She knew one of Sauske's worse pet peeves was a dirty house.

She couldn't help but smirk as she made her way to the boy's bedroom door. It was as if they were already an old married couple. It was cute and kind of creepy at the same time. When she reached the door she leaned in close and listened for any noise. A few weeks ago Sakura had barged in on them when they were engaged in... _adult activities_. It was humiliating for all of them to say the least and Sakura had promised from now on to listen and or knock before she entered. She had learned her lesson.

She waited until she was absolutely positive that there was no noise inside before slowly opening the door. She was surprised that neither of them had woken up yet. Usually when she yelled out, Naruto would get up and greet her at the door with a tired and grumpy Sasuke in tow. After she opened the door she was very aware of two things. 1: The bed was perfectly made and obviously not slept in yet and 2: Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere to be seen. Sakura quickly checked in the both bathrooms and when she found nothing came to the conclusion that neither of them were home. "What the hell?" Sakura muttered confused as she went to sit on their bed. "Where could they have gone at this hour?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: Ok umm... please comment and kudos and all that good stuff! Thanks! :3
> 
> Itachi: Will someone please get this girl off me?
> 
> Naruto: Yeah hold on... OW! Did she just bite me?!
> 
> Laura: MINE!
> 
> Sasuke: You're so pretty when you act like a crazed fan girl.
> 
> Naruto: Shut up Sasuke...


	5. A Moment Of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: Alrighty! We're onto chapter five! I wanted Itachi to be here for the intro but SOMEBODY convinced him to get a restraining order against me... THANK YOU SASUKE!
> 
> Sasuke: My brother has enough fan girls. The last thing he needs is another crazy bitch stalking him.
> 
> Laura: Hey! You're supposed to be nice remember?!
> 
> Sasuke: I don't care.
> 
> Naruto: But she's gonna kill me if you're mean to her!
> 
> Sasuke: Like I said. I don't care.
> 
> Laura: Since when?
> 
> Sasuke: Since that idiot smashed all of my prized tomatoes!
> 
> Naruto: *grins*
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Minato and Kushina would still be alive! DX
> 
> (Also, sorry for the delay! I honestly just forgot to update. I'm a monster.)

When Sasuke awoke he immediately felt cold, which was strange considering he had slept next to Naruto. Usually the blonde was his own personal furnace during the nights. Another thing he noticed was that he wasn't nearly as comfortable as he was when he first fell asleep. Which again was strange. The bed seemed hard and lumpy, he knew Naruto's old bed probably wasn't that comfortable in the first place but it was better than _this_ **.**

Not being able to ignore these things anymore, Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and opened his eyes. As soon as he did a yellow, almost orange light assaulted his eyes, causing him to groan and close them again.  _I thought Naruto closed the blinds..._ Sasuke though irritably. Speaking of Naruto... Sasuke pushed himself closer to the body beside him and laid his head on his warm chest. Naruto subconsciously pulled Sasuke closer to him causing the older man to sigh happily.

He really didn't want to get up. Getting up meant he'd have to deal with their current problems. Although he had to admit he did feel a little better after having that good sleep, he still didn't want to move. As seconds past Sasuke found himself becoming confused by the sounds around him. He could have sworn he just heard a bird chirping. Now normally that wouldn't be so strange, but the chirping was so loud it sounded as if it was right next to him.

He waited a minute and sure enough the chirping started again. This time Sasuke forced his eyes opened, blinked through the pain of the light, and gaped when he realized where they were. They were definitely _not_ in Naruto's bedroom anymore, not unless it magically turned into a forest. _How the hell did we get here?!_ Sasuke thought frantically as he sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

Once his vision was completely cleared, Sasuke gazed around the area. It was definitely a forest. They were surrounded by tall trees and small animals were scrambling around on the ground trying to find a place to stay. The forest was illuminated by the shine of the setting sun, which was blocked by only a few trees. Still baffled, the Uchiha started shaking Naruto who had yet to wake up. "Naruto!" Sasuke finally shouted when shaking was getting him nowhere. Finally the blonde grunted and slowly opened his eyes. After blinking a few times, Naruto's eye focused in on a disturbed looking Sasuke.

"Hey..." Naruto whispered in his raspy morning voice. "What's going on?" Waking up fully now, Naruto sat up and looked around them. "What the fuck?!" He shouted surprised. "We're outside!"

"I know!" Naruto turned to Sasuke confused. "How did we get here?!"

"I don't know!" The men stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. "Maybe... Maybe we got transported again!" Naruto suggested as he stood up and brushed a hand through his bed head. "What about the whole white abyss ear piercing scream thing? There's no way we could have slept through that." Naruto just shrugged. "Well, whatever happened we better look around. I'm sure we're going to find another disturbing scene that'll eventually give us nightmares." Sasuke frowned as he got up and stood next to Naruto. "Now I'm scared."

"And you don't think I am?!" Naruto took a second to calm himself down then let out a tired sigh. "Whatever happens, happens... Who knows, maybe we'll see something good." Sasuke was very skeptical about the whole thing, but followed Naruto nonetheless without complaint.

"I know this place." Sasuke stated as he slowed his steps, moving cautiously. "Same." The men shared a quick look before continuing on. Slowly, they made their way into a clearing. There was a large hill that seemed to over look the entire village. With the sun setting and the beautiful view in front of them, both men were starting to feel a very strong sense of déjà vu.

A yawn coming from a few feet to their left grabbed their full attention. "Well I'll be damned." A younger Naruto was sitting on top of the hill watching the sunset. Now the blonde knew why the scene looked so familiar. As a kid Naruto loved to come to this exact location every other night to watch the sun set. Sasuke also had passed by this place a few times when he would go for walks to clear his head. It was a calm, peaceful place, perfect for thinking or just relaxing.

"What are you doing Dobe?" Naruto, Sasuke, and the younger Naruto jumped out of surprise at hearing a new voice. Sasuke knew it was him before he even turned around. "What the hell Teme?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! **"** The younger Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his teammate. Sasuke just rolled his eyes in response and Naruto huffed irritably. "If you _must_ know, I'm watching the sun set."

Sasuke stared at him for second then gazed out into the orange sky. "Hn..." The two boys were then awkwardly quiet for a minute giving the men a chance to talk. "Please tell me you remember this." Naruto said, grinning over at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at the blonde then slowly nodded his head. "Isn't it weird how we had these little moments of peace with each other? Considering all the fighting we did in the day." Sasuke shrugged. "Let's just think of it as a truce between frienemies."

Sasuke turned to his boyfriend and pushed on Naruto's shoulders hard enough so the blonde had to sit on the ground. Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke sit down in between his legs and cuddle up close to his chest. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Sasuke smirked. "I figured we could use some good seats." Naruto leaned in and gently kissed Sasuke's shoulder just as the kids started talking again. "You can sit down if you want." Naruto mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his teammate. "I won't bite..."

Sasuke's eye's widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting that at all. Instead of speaking Sasuke nodded his head once then sat next to Naruto, making sure there was a safe amount of space between them. He ignored the heat on his cheeks when Naruto smiled over at him. "What?" He grumbled. "Nothing, I just didn't think you'd sit with me."

"Well would you stop smiling at me like that?!" Sasuke said while glaring at the blonde. "It's creepy!" Naruto rolled his eyes then turned back to the setting sun. "Whatever Sasuke..." For a few minutes they just sat in silence. Sasuke found it was becoming increasingly awkward without Naruto flapping his gums. He was so used to his teammates annoying habit of never shutting up that without it, it just felt wrong. Fighting through his social awkwardness, Sasuke managed to turn to his companion and speak. "Do you come here often?" Naruto side glanced at Sasuke a little suspiciously.

Why would the Uchiha choose now of all times to actually talk to him without insults? He knew that starting conversations was something Sasuke almost never did so he was curious about why he was doing it now. He decided to let his suspicion go for now and answered the waiting boy. "As much as I can. I like watching the sunset. It's peaceful." Sasuke nodded his head, not really knowing what to do next.

"What about you?" The Uchiha furrowed his brows in question. "Do you make a habit of walking around all by yourself?" Sasuke shrugged then leaned back on his out stretched arms. "As much as I can." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke looked over at him. "Things get boring at home." Naruto nodded his head. "I completely understand."

For some reason Naruto felt very comfortable next to Sasuke, he had a content smile on his face as the sun started it's decent behind the mountains. Sasuke also felt a strong sense of calm washing over him, he didn't quite understand what it meant but he didn't mind it. Suddenly Naruto felt a sadness creeping into his chest as he sneaked a glance at Sasuke. It was sort of sad that he would always go on walks by himself, granted Naruto did the same thing but he knew it was because he needed a place to get away.

This spot was like his safety blanket, out here he wasn't a monster or the reject of the village, he was just Naruto Uzumaki. Was that why Sasuke was here? Was he trying to get away too? The thought alone made Naruto frown. "Do you ever think about them?" Naruto accidentally blurted out. Sasuke looked over at the blonde. "Who?"

"Your parents..." He continued slowly when he noticed Sasuke tense up. "Your family...? Do you ever think about them?"

"That's none of your business" Sasuke snapped. What made him think he had any right to ask him about his family?! How would he like it if he asked him about _his_ dead parents! Naruto leaned back, slightly taken off guard by Sasuke's aggressive attitude. "Okay, okay I'm sorry! Jeez..." Sasuke huffed then glared at his feet angrily. Naruto played with the hem of his shirt awkwardly before speaking again. "I think about my parents all the time." Sasuke tried his best to ignore the sadness in the other's voice. "Especially on holidays, you know? Like Christmas or my birthday. I wonder what it would be like if they were there with me."

Sasuke sighed as his anger faded away. He slowly looked over at the blonde, showing that he was listening. Naruto smiled appreciably. "I know it's probably not healthy to wish for something that will never happen, but I guess I can't help it." Sasuke smiled sadly. "I completely understand," he mimicked his teammate once again.

When the older Naruto realized the two were done talking he tightened his grip around Sasuke. Without a word Sasuke laid his head back on Naruto's shoulder and sighed when the blonde kissed his cheek lovingly. "You know this conversation with you kept me up all night." Naruto mumbled into the others neck. "I was just about to say the same thing."

Naruto smiled against Sasuke's neck then slowly moved his hand to the Uchiha's stomach and started rubbing small circles on his clothed skin. Sasuke shuddered when he felt Naruto's hot breath on his ear. "Let's do it," the blonde whispered, licking the Uchiha's ear briefly. Sasuke's eye widened a little in shock. "Are you kidding me? Right now, _outside_?" Instead of answering, Naruto carefully turned the Uchiha around in his lap and made it so he was kneeling in front of Sasuke. "We don't even have a blanket." Sasuke complained as the blonde slowly pushed him to the ground. "We don't need one." Naruto responded as he started unbuckling Sasuke's pants.

"The ground is cold." Sasuke pouted as the blonde pulled off his own shirt and threw it behind them. Naruto smirked down at his boyfriend. "I'll keep you warm" As a final attempt to stop him, Sasuke turned his head around so he was facing the sunset again. "Our 12-year-old selves are _right there_."

"They can't see us or hear us." Sasuke glared as the blonde leaned down to his face, only inches away from his lips. "You're a pervert." Naruto grinned. "I know."

Soft lips pressed against Sasuke's and he only hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. He knew this was probably incredibly stupid to do right now but as warm hands traveled up his chest he couldn't seem to care less. Naruto pulled his lips away from Sauske's mouth and attached them to his neck, licking and sucking hard. Sasuke moaned.

Screw it. He wanted Naruto _now_ , and he'd be damned if he didn't get him.

* * *

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Sakura was becoming very annoyed. She had left a note for the boys when she had left their apartment the other night but still they had both missed training this morning. But this wasn't why she was annoyed, oh no, she was annoyed because as soon as she mentioned that she didn't know where the boys were her teacher became very quiet.

She knew Kakashi well enough to know that he was hiding something, and she had a strong feeling that it had to do with her missing teammates. "Do you know where they are?" The young woman asked as she closed in on her teacher. Kakashi laughed nervously then rubbed at the back of his head. He had noticed that one of his scrolls was missing early this morning. His immediate thought was that Naruto had taken it. He had hoped that Sasuke had managed to talk him out of activating the jutsu, but when neither of them showed up for training, he knew something must have happened. "I can honestly say," the older man started as he side stepped away from Sakura's intimidating form. "That I have no idea where they are."

And he really didn't.

Sakura watched Kakashi suspiciously as he left the training grounds. She didn't believe him for a second, her only problem was how was she was going to get him to tell her the truth? Sakura decided to use her so-called 'super power' and annoy the hell out of him until he fessed up. She knew Kakashi was a tough case to crack, but it always seemed to work with everyone else. He would break. It was just a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke: You bitch!
> 
> Naruto: Way to leave em hanging.
> 
> Laura: It's funny because when I'm reading stories and they cut the lemon short I get pissed off and now I'm doing it. XD
> 
> Sasuke: I WANTED A LEMON!
> 
> Naruto: You did...?
> 
> Sasuke: ...Maybe...
> 
> Laura: Sasuke your inner pervert is showing.
> 
> Sasuke: *Glares*
> 
> Naruto: END IT, END IT!
> 
> Laura: Uhh thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Please commont if you can! Sasuke put the knife DOWN!


	6. Disturbing Images

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: Chapter 6! I'm sorry its been awhile. I've been super busy with other stories but here we go! Hope you enjoy! XD
> 
> Naruto: She sucks, right?
> 
> Sasuke: Totally.
> 
> Laura: v.v
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Kiba and Naruto would have another epic battle in Shippuden :S I love those two!

**IN KONOHA**

Kakashi Hatake was seriously considering suicide.

It had only been a few hours and already he was at the end of his rope. His very own student Sakura had seemed to make her only goal in life to annoy him to the point of insanity. It was harmless, at first. She'd ask if he had seen either Naruto or Sasuke and he would calmly respond no, but then she would question him about his strange behaviour from this morning. Now she was popping up _everywhere._ Any time he would turn a corner, there she would be. Smiling at him as if she didn't know that she was driving him crazy. He knew she was playing him and at first he was determined to not lose to her, but when she broke into his apartment and attempted to talk his ear off the kunai in his pocket became more and more inviting. Just one swipe of the weapon and this torture would be over...

No! He had to fight through this! He couldn't break now!

That would be pathetic and an insult to his extraordinary ninja skills. He had to deal with annoying things his whole life. Hell, he practically raised the three idiots in his squad. He was sure he could handle one bothersome teenage girl.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised with her effect on her teacher. She had honestly thought the older man would keep his cool longer then he had. _Maybe I'm better at this then I thought,_ The pinkette thought as she poured herself a cup of tea in Kakashi's kitchen. Kakashi had ordered her to leave multiple times in the last 15 minutes but she simply ignored him. There was no _way_ she was going to give up knowing that the old perv knew something about her teammate’s disappearances.

"I'm telling you I don't know anything." The older man sighed as he slumped down on his couch. Sakura smirked as she picked up her cup of tea and came into the living room. "And I'm telling you that I'm not giving up until you tell the truth." Kakashi glared at her and Sakura met his glare head on. When he just rolled over on his side away from the girl, Sakura sighed then took a sip of her tea. "Fine. If you're not going to tell me I'll just have to entertain myself by telling you about the town gossip." Kakashi's eye's widened in horror as he slowly turned back towards his student. "So Ino tells me she's crushing on Shikamaru," Sakura said as she casually sipped at her tea. "And I was like nu uh, and she was like uh huh! And I was like no way! And she was like-"

"Alright! You win! I'll tell you! Just _stop talking!_ " Sakura smirked triumphantly as her teacher sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it." The smile slowly left her face as she prepared for the worst.

* * *

 

It had happened again. They were transported to a new area during... well, you know.

It was extremely awkward to say the least and both men had kept quiet and refused to look at the other as they searched the new terrain. They recognized it to be a place just outside The Valley Of The End and a horrible nagging feeling was eating away at their insides as they came upon the magnificent waterfall in between the statues of Hashirama and Madara. Neither of them wanted to be here. There were way too many horrible memories attached to this place. They were seriously afraid they would be forced to witness them yet again.

Fearing what they might see, Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto's hand then squeezed it tightly in his own. Naruto tried to give him a reassuring smile but the look didn't reach his eyes. Both their fears came true as they noticed a blue blur jump from one statue's head to the other with quick precision. Seconds later an orange blur landed on top of the other head and shouted at the top of its lunges. _"Sasuke!"_

"God dammit!" Naruto cursed under his breath. "Why does it have to show us _this_ of all things?!" The blonde started pacing and tugged at his hair furiously as the two young boys yelled at each other. Sasuke silently watched as 13-year-old Naruto pinned 13-year-old Sasuke under him and tried to talk some sense into him. The way the curse mark had affected his body back then made the current Sasuke cringe. He was truly a monster that day. When Naruto finally looked back up at the scene in front of him, his younger self was falling into the chilling waters below. Soon after the fight was in full swing and neither of the men watching could seem to look away. It was horrible and sick and cruel but they couldn't look away. Naruto couldn't believe he was re-living this horrible day. Not only was this the day when Sasuke left him, but it was also the day that Naruto failed when it counted the most.

He couldn't watch Sasuke walk away again.

He just couldn't.

Soon the younger boys were balancing on logs floating in the water, finally having a moment of peace. "Why Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he stared into the water below. "Why would you go so far for me?" Naruto answered without hesitation. "Because this is the first time that I've ever had a bond like this." Sasuke stared up at him shocked. Naruto just smiled back sadly. The Uchiha quickly regained his composure and sighed. "It's too late, Naruto," he said as he stood and put on his head band. "It's just too late."

This time it was older Sasuke's turn to look away, but he wasn't angry. He was down right heart-broken. This was by far one of his worst days with Naruto. Seeing it again and knowing how he felt about the blonde now was absolutely destroying him. He hated himself for hurting the one he loved so very badly. Over the course of their relationship, Naruto had tried to help Sasuke let go of his guilt and it had worked to some degree. But coming back to this moment brought all his self loathing back and then some. It was almost unbearable.

As 13-year-old Naruto activated the 9 tails cloak, the older Naruto found himself becoming very intrigued. He still hated this more than anything, but he couldn't help but comment in his head about his skills back then. He knew he would lose but he still wanted to study his movements and think of ways to improve himself. If only he had been as skilled as he is now back then. Maybe the outcome would have been different…

He seriously doubted it, but it was a nice thought.

They continued to watch as the curse mark completely took over Sasuke's body and changed his appearance drastically. At this point Sasuke was squeezing Naruto's hand as if his life depended on it. The blonde had done nothing wrong back then; it was _him_ that destroyed their friendship. _He_ who walked away from the village and everyone who cared for him. Naruto had told him countless times that he had forgiven Sasuke for everything that happened and that they should just try to forget it and move on. How are they supposed to do that now?! It's happening right here in front of them. They couldn’t ignore it or forget it even if they tried.

Sasuke chanced a glance at Naruto as the battle reached its final stage. His face was completely emotionless as the kids booted up their Rasengan and Chidori. Naruto's silence was really starting to make Sasuke feel anxious. He purposely took a step closer to his boyfriend and felt disappointed when he received no reaction. _What is he thinking?_ Sasuke felt his body tense as he heard the boys shout out their attacks. He realized he couldn't take it anymore and turned his head away into Naruto's shoulder as the two boys collided. Just hearing the aftershocks of the impact made him cringe. His entire body ached as he waited for it to be over. He could feel Naruto's muscles tightening as he waited. This silence was doing little to calm his nerves. He needed something. At this point a small shift of his body would be enough. Just _something._

Angry tears stung at the corner of his eyes as he gripped the blonde's sleeve. He took a shaky breath before whispering, "Naruto..." Finally, Naruto shifted and glanced down at Sasuke who still had his face buried in his shoulder. He knew that Sasuke felt horrible but there wasn't much he could do to comfort him. He himself felt like screaming, crying and throwing up all at the same time. The battle was now over and Sasuke was leaning over an unconscious Naruto. At this point, the younger Sasuke looked completely broken, almost as if he regretted it, but Naruto knew he didn't, at least not back then. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to feel angered. Angry at the fact that he had to see this again; angry that he had lost, angry at Sasuke for doing that to him and finally, angry at the fact that something he swore didn't bug him anymore was bugging him. He couldn't seem to stop himself as he removed Sasuke's death grip from his shoulder and took a step back. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto, I-"

"Please don't. Seriously. I'm trying really hard right now to stay calm..." Sasuke took a step towards him. "You said you didn't care about all this, that it doesn't matter anymore, remember?" The Uchiha reached out to him and felt a little better when he didn't protest. Naruto's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I know... but... Dammit Sasuke, I _don't_ know!" The blonde tugged at his hair irritably. "I mean, I thought I was over all this but Jesus... Look at us! You left me there to _die_ for God sakes. So excuse me if I'm feeling a little hostile." Sasuke shook his head. "Don't do this now. We're both stressed out and not thinking clearly. Lets just get home and if it's still bugging you then we can talk, okay?"

"Talk?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "What is there to talk about, Sasuke? The person I'm madly in love with hated me more than life its self!"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh come on, Sasuke. Don't lie to me. You hated me and we both know it." Sasuke was starting to feel agitated as he realized he was losing control of the situation. He rubbed at his eyes out of annoyance. "I never hated you..." he mumbled, "I was jealous of you..." Naruto stared at him doubtfully. "Jealous? What could _you_ have possibly had to be jealous about?"

"You were always so happy and energetic. People liked you for _you_. The only reason anyone paid any attention to me was because I was an Uchiha." Naruto frowned as Sasuke continued. "I was jealous because no matter what horrible shit happened to you, you could still find something to keep fighting for." Sasuke sighed as a small smile appeared on his lips. "You never gave up and I treated you so badly because I wanted to be like you... More times than I could count I had thought about giving up, just ending it all. I resented you because I couldn't be like you. _That_ is why I was jealous." Naruto stood there almost gaping at his boyfriend. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had just told him all that. He has never heard him talk like that before, and hearing that he, Sasuke Uchiha, was actually jealous of _him_ made him want to laugh hysterically. But despite knowing this, Naruto still felt upset. "You wanted to kill me and you actually could have. Right then!"

"But I didn't!" Sasuke shouted back as he tried to cut the blonde off. "I didn't kill you because-" Sasuke sighed as Naruto stared at him silently. "Because I couldn't. I- I wouldn't." Naruto was quiet for a minute as he considered Sasuke's words. "You told me it was because you didn't want to be like Itachi. That you spared me on a whim." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I lied. I lied about a lot of things." The men quietly stared at each other as rain started to pour down on them. Neither of them really knew what to do at this point. There was still some tension but Naruto seemed to calm down as the cool water drenched his skin. "Look," Sasuke said as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I was no saint back then and you have every right to be angry at me, but I'm telling you now that things are different... _I'm_ _different_." Naruto dropped his shoulders and sighed as he stared at the ground. "I know you are, Sasuke. I guess all this stuff really has been bugging me... I've just been ignoring it because I didn't want you to feel bad." Sasuke allowed himself a small smile as he closed the distance between them. "I feel bad every day, Dobe. So there's no reason for you to keep quiet." Naruto stared down at him for a second before briefly leaning down and stealing a kiss. "Sorry," he mumbled as he leaned his forehead against Sasuke's. "I got carried away." Sasuke chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him. "It's completely justified, but I seriously think we should wait till we get home to deal with our issues." Naruto nodded. "Agreed."

As they pulled away they saw the younger Sasuke staggering into the woods leaving Naruto's helpless body laying there in the rain. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. He looked over at Naruto and noticed that his smile was once again completely gone. Sasuke was starting to worry that this was going to put a major crack in their relationship. Usually in bad situations all Sasuke had to do was assure the blonde that he loved him, but he didn't think that would be enough this time. Sasuke wasn't good with these types of situations and his usual solution would be to avoid it at all costs. But after many times of trying it in the past, Sasuke had learned that it wouldn't fly with Naruto. The blonde always wanted to face the issue and fix it instead of letting it fall through the cracks like Sasuke was used to. He supposed he might need a little help with this one and as much as it pained him to admit, the only person he knew and could tolerate (to some extent) that was smart about love and relationships, was Sakura. Asking her of all people for help with love would absolutely _destroy_ his pride, but to him, Naruto was worth the humiliation. He decided that if they actually ever got back home, he was going to ask her for some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: I'm not sure about this chapter... I hope it was good enough for you all. Next chapter will be out-- *muffled voice* Thanks for reading!
> 
> Naruto: SEE YA!


	7. The Jutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: Ok ok ok! In this chapter we learn more about this tricky jutsu :p
> 
> Sasuke: I smell tension in the air...
> 
> Laura: Yeah, there's that too...
> 
> Naruto: ONWARD!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, people would stop forgetting Shino! I'm ashamed to say this I've done it on multiple occasions...

**IN KONOHA**

Kakashi was currently sitting in the corner of his bedroom curled up in a very pathetic looking pillow fort. He had only had a few minutes to protect himself, and after he barricaded the door with whatever wasn't bolted to the floor, he only had a few seconds to spare and this is what he came up with. Why was this great ninja cowering on the floor you ask? Well, somehow Sakura had gotten it into her head that it was _his_ fault the boys were trapped inside the jutsu. According to Sakura, he should have known that a bunch of secret scrolls would have been too tempting for Naruto and that he should have hid them better, or at least put some kind of lock on them.

How was that his fault?! He couldn't possibly have known Naruto would go and steal one of them.

And he's sticking with that story whether she believes it or not.

Sakura had gone into a rampage as Kakashi explained what had happened and started chasing him around the apartment. It wasn't until he started piling things up against the door that Sakura seemed to calm down a bit. In stead of screaming at him she had been considerably quiet... too quiet. Kakashi cautiously peeked through the cracks of his 'fortress' and looked over to the door. "Are you still there?!" It was quiet for a minute and he started to have a little hope that maybe she had given up and gone home, but then her shadow appeared at the bottom of the door and he lost all sense of relief. "Get out here now!"

"No! You're going to hurt me!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her sensei's childish behaviour. "I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk." The young ninja leaned in close as she heard shuffling around inside the room. "I'm not opening the door." The teen felt a vein in her forehead throb. Her teacher could be such a baby sometimes. She wasn't _actually_ going to hit him... She just wanted answers. Her teammates could be in serious trouble here and Kakashi was being absolutely ridicules. "What did the jutsu do Kakashi?!" Sakura sighed irritably as she waited for a response. After what seemed like hours, the silver-haired man finally spoke. "It's not meant for two people..." Her sensei's muffled voice said through the door. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused as she leaned in closer hoping to hear better. Kakashi sighed then leaned against a wall that was a safe distance away from the blocked door and continued. "It's meant for the sick... people who don't have much time left..."

Sakura strained to hear what he was saying but she could only make out every other word. "Speak up!" She shouted through the crack in the door. "It's meant for sick people!" Kakashi yelled back. Sakura pulled at her pink hair, completely frustrated as his voice was once again muffled by the door. "This is ridicules!"

Without a second thought, Sakura punched at the door with all her might and watched, satisfied, as it flew off of its hinges and slammed into the wall on the other end of the room. Kakashi watched, horrified as his student stepped under the crumbling door frame and headed straight for him, a determined glare set on her features. "Now," Sakura put her arms over her chest as she stopped in front of her teacher's shivering body. "What were you saying?"

Kakashi had three options. He could tell her what he knew and face her wrath, run and find a new hiding place, or the third option.

The kunai still in his pocket…

_"Kakashi!"_ Sakura shouted as she leaned down to the man. "They could be in trouble! Don't you care about their well-being at all?!"

"Of course I do."

"Then tell me what happened to them!" Kakashi slid back subconsciously. "I don't know _exactly_ what happened." Sakura sighed tiredly then slumped to the ground next to her teacher. "Sensei, I'm _begging_ you. Just tell me what you know." For the first time that day, Kakashi could see the true fear in the young lady's eyes. Her look alone made worry creep up in his own mind. He knew the boys could take care of themselves but they had never experienced something like this before, and like he had said, it wasn't meant for two people. He supposed it was his responsibility to help out his students. No matter how annoying it may be.

With a sigh, Kakashi slumped into the wall behind him. "That particular jutsu was made for dying ninja, or any dying person, really." Sakura felt a little relieved as her teacher started to explain. She nodded her head to show she was listening. "The one at the end of their life would activate the jutsu with what little chakra they had left and would be transported." Sakura nodded her head quickly then leaned in as she became more and more anxious. "Okay, where?" Kakashi frowned knowing what was coming next.

"The past."

Sakura stared.

Kakashi stared right back.

_"Time travel?!"_ The older man cringed as Sakura screeched in his face. "No, not exactly... The purpose of this jutsu was to let the viewer re live their life to some extent. It's like a dream world, almost as if they're watching a movie. It allows the user to move around as they please, but really, the jutsu decides where to take you and what to show you. Your job is to follow."

Sakura was flabbergasted. _This is crazy!_ She thought as she stared at her teacher with wide eyes. If she really thought about it,  it did seem like a nice idea for anyone who was dying at a young age or of a sickness. But Naruto and Sasuke weren't.

She needed more information.

"So it shows you your life?" Kakashi nodded slightly. "It's an excellent option for some people but it comes with a price." Sakura frowned at this. Of course. There was always a catch. "It’s meant to show you all your good times and happy memories. But it will also on occasion show the bad memories. Things you never wanted to see again or perhaps you wanted to forget." Sakura shuddered just thinking about the possibility of all the horrible things the boys might have to witness again. She was praying that it wouldn't come to that. For the sake of her friend's sanity.

Sakura usually caught on pretty quick and she thought she had a pretty good understanding of what the jutsu did, but something was still bugging her. "Wait, you said something about it not being meant for two people?" Kakashi frowned beneath his mask as he was reminded of why he was worried in the first place. "Like I said, it's meant for one person. _Not_ two. As far as I know, no one has ever attempted it with two individuals." Kakashi scratched at his head as his eyes crinkled up in frustration. "Who knows what could have happened to them? They could be dead for all we know." Sakura slapped her sensei on the arm. _Hard_. "Don't say that! They're fine, you hear me?! They're going to be _fine_." Sakura quickly stood up as a horrible sinking feeling started to form in her stomach. "I mean its Sasuke and Naruto. They can do anything!"

Kakashi wanted to believe her words. _Sakura_ wanted to believe her words, but the unshed tears in her eyes was a dead give away of the doubt that was creeping up inside her. "We have to save them," she whispered brokenly as a single tear fell down her cheek. Kakashi sighed as he stood up beside his student. "There's no point in crying about it... There's a simple explanation to this." A glimmer of hope passed through the pinkette as she stared up at her teacher. "What?"

"Well, the only thing to do would be to try and find the scroll and deactivate it." Sakura wiped away the remains of her tears as she thought it over. "But we have no idea where it is..."

"It may take a while but it's worth a shot." Sakura wasn't too keen on searching blindly for a scroll somewhere in the village but as Kakashi said, it was worth a shot. She wasn't giving up now that she knew there was a possibility of rescuing them. "Okay. We'll check their apartment first then go from there."

"We...?"

"SENSEI!"

* * *

"So..." Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly as he shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to warm them from the chill of the down pour from earlier. "What happens now?" Naruto laughed humourlessly as he kicked at a stone on the ground. "Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke frowned to show he didn't understand. "I'm sensing a pattern here, my dear. All the scenes we've been seeing have one major thing in common." Naruto gave Sasuke an expecting look causing Sasuke to frown back at him. "It's only about us," Sasuke concluded. Naruto sent a very unenthusiastic thumbs up his way. "Bingo. So tell me my sweet, _sweet_ Sasuke. What comes after this?" It only took the Uchiha a second to remember. "Our first meeting, after those three years of being apart..." Naruto smiled at him mockingly. "Just another instance where you tried to kill me. What a shock." Sasuke felt his anger boiling over as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and shoved Naruto in the chest. The blonde stumbled back a few steps, not expecting the sudden push.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto asked as he glared over at Sasuke. Sasuke returned the heated glare. "Would you stop moping about it?! If you're still pissed at me then just say it!" Naruto huffed then turned to face his irritated boyfriend head on. He looked straight into his eyes as he glared. " _Fine_. I'm pissed at you. Happy now?" Sasuke took an involuntary step back as Naruto continued to glare daggers at him.

The Uchiha found himself losing his nerve very quickly and broke eye contact with the blonde. "No, actually... I think I would have preferred it if you had kept it to yourself..." Naruto scoffed as he moved over to a nearby tree. "My apologies," he muttered sarcastically as he slid down the base of the tree and tried to make himself comfortable on the damp ground below. Sasuke sighed loudly when he realized the blonde wasn't going to stop glaring anytime soon. He slumped his shoulders in defeat as he asked, "What do you want me to say, _honey_. Just tell me what I need to do to get you to let this go. At least for now..."

Naruto did his best to ignore the Uchiha. He knew he was probably being childish about the whole thing, but he really _was_ hurting over this. Sometimes pouting about things was how he coped. It may not be healthy, but once he gets it out of his system he can bounce back rather quickly. Usually... Besides, it wasn't everyday that Sasuke openly expressed his regret to him.

He had to admit, he wanted the Uchiha to grovel a little.

Sasuke bit his lip and his eye brows furrowed giving him a troubled look as Naruto continued to ignore him. "Do you want me to apologize?" he asked as he took a few steps toward the unresponsive blonde. "I'm sorry, okay? Now can we please just focus on getting out of here?" Finally Naruto looked up at the older man and sighed. "Sasuke, you're apologizing for trying to kill me. _Repeatedly_. Do you have any idea how completely insane that sounds for two people in a relationship?"

"Oh come on! That was a long time ago!" Naruto huffed as he stood back up and faced the Uchiha. "Time has nothing to do with it! That kind of thing doesn't just fade away, Sasuke. No matter how much you want it to. I mean for all I know you could have tried to kill me in my sleep. While we were in the same bed!" Sasuke sent Naruto a particularly nasty glare for that comment and Naruto took a small step back, feeling a bit intimidated. "You can't blame me for being mad at you," Naruto said a little more timid now. Sasuke gritted his teeth as his anger began to resurface. "I told you that its justified but Jesus, Naruto, do you really think _now_ is the time to be arguing over this?! I mean for god sakes we could be trapped in this jutsu for the rest of our lives if we don't figure something out!" Naruto frowned. "Maybe this is a sign."

Sasuke didn't like the way Naruto's expression changed.

"What do you mean…?" he asked quietly. Naruto sighed then stretched his arms out behind his head. "Maybe it's a sign that we need to deal with all of our issues _now_ instead of later." Sasuke let out an involuntary sigh of relief. "You're saying this whole thing was meant to happen?" Naruto shrugged. "Maybe, who knows? All I know is we won't fully be able to understand everything until we get out of here."

Sasuke's eye twitched once, then twice, then a third time.

"That's what I've been saying!" A smirk made its way onto the blonde's face as he turned away from his fuming boyfriend. "Really? I haven't been listening. My bad." Just as Sasuke was about to wring his bloody neck, everything around them started to blur back into the white they had grown all too familiar with. Although they were still both considerably pissed off, they found themselves moving closer and closer together as everything around them disappeared. The process of the transporting had pushed the men's buttons more and more each time, but there wasn't much they could do to avoid it.

As things started to return to normal, the skilled ninjas found themselves inside of one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. Sasuke put a hand over his face tiredly as he heard, and felt, the familiar explosion only a short distance away. Apparently the universe wanted to punish him for his sins against the blonde. He wasn't surprised, really. It was bound to happen eventually.

Naruto smirked as he watched his 16-year-old self run past them down the hallway, shouting the Uchiha's name. "Okay, here's the plan... You grab us some good seats and I'll go get the pop corn," the blonde said sarcastically. There was no holding back when Sasuke stamped on Naruto's foot as hard as he could. He probably broke a couple of toes in the process. He knew he would never hear the end of it, but Naruto had kept quiet afterwards so he considered it a win. For the time being, they had to deal with the present situation and finding an escape.

Everything else would have to wait.

* * *

  **IN KONOHA**

Searching the boy's apartment had turned out to be a big waste of time. They found no scroll or any clues that could point them in the right direction of the scroll. They searched high and low, going through all the drawers, raiding the closet, moving the furniture… By the time they had finished their search, it had looked like a bomb had gone off.

Sasuke was definitely going to kill his pink haired teammate, seeing as how she was the one who opened the door and started messing things up. The only good thing that had come out of it was Sakura finding a home-made video titled, " _Naruto and Sasuke's sexy time_ ". She had to practically wrestle the DVD away from her teacher, for reasons she’d rather not think about. The green-eyed medical ninja never imagined that her teammates would do something so kinky... Or that her teacher would actually want to _see_ it or do god knows what with it... She didn't dare play it, but it was perfect for blackmail material later on.

Sakura was starting to think that she really did have a death wish after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: Ok! So obviously Naruto and Sasuke aren't on the best of terms right now, but it looks like they're going to try to put aside their issues and work together to get home... Heh yeah, like it'll be that easy.
> 
> Sasuke: You're so cruel.
> 
> Naruto: Thanks so much for reading! We hope you all enjoyed! Oh and don't forget to drop us a comment or some kudos. It would be greatly appreciated ;D


	8. Letting Off Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: Merry late Christmas everyone and Happy early New Years!  
> Naruto: She would have updated on the 25th but she passed out after all the festivities.  
> Sasuke: Meaning she fell asleep. She's not cool enough to pass out drunk.  
> Laura: Maybe you're right. But you know what is cool? Following the law. *Smiles like Might Guy*  
> Naruto & Sasuke: *Facepalm*
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there would be full-blown Yaoi sex scenes in every episode... I'm a little obsessed if you haven't noticed...

"I hate Sai." Although he was still very distraught, not only because of the situation but also because of his now throbbing foot, Naruto found Sasuke's childish pouting to be rather amusing. He decided to indulge himself in Sasuke's rare moment of immaturity. "Why?" he asked as he stared down at the man, mild curiosity in his eyes. Sasuke frowned from his position on the ground and crossed his arms, much like a child would. "Well, for one he tried to kill me," the Uchiha grumbled as he gestured to the scene that was currently going on in front of them. "And second, he was my replacement." Naruto sent him an accusing glare. "You're the one who left in the first place." Sasuke huffed but otherwise ignored the comment.

Letting himself get mad would ruin his current plan to distract his boyfriend from his anger.

"And third of all he's even more socially impaired then I am. I personally didn't think that was possible." Naruto couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips as he kneeled down next to Sasuke and copied his cross-legged position. "Sai's a good guy; he's helped me a lot over the years."

Sasuke stared over at the blonde with an eyebrow raised questionably. "And his penis jokes don't get to you anymore?" Naruto opened his mouth to respond but just ended up closing it and pouting. Sasuke allowed himself a small smile. "I bet _he's_ the one with a small a dick." Naruto let out a quiet chuckle causing Sasuke to smile even more. When Naruto's laugh died down, he half heartedly glared at Sasuke. "Don't make me laugh. I'm still mad at you."

Sasuke blew a piece of hair out of his face then pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly. He tried to sound as casual as he could. "I can't help it. I'm just naturally funny." Sasuke grinned over at Naruto causing the blonde to snort then shake his head and look away. Although trying to be ' _cute_ ' was something Sasuke hated to do, it usually made Naruto happy. If he could just lighten the mood a little then this horrible sinking feeling he's had since they started fighting might start to go away. Sometimes he enjoyed his quarrels with the blonde, but this type of fight was dangerous. Much more dangerous than any sparring match they had taken part in. Things could be said that they would never be able to take back. They both had a temper and sometimes in the heat of the moment, you could do things you don't really mean.

Sasuke wasn't mad anymore, nor was he annoyed. He just wanted to make Naruto feel better. It was strange how his emotions got the best of him. Sometimes when Naruto would be ridiculously sweet to him, he found himself wanting to just hold onto him and never let go. But when he gets angry its like a ticking time bomb. He was starting to think maybe he _was_ bipolar after all.

Maybe they both were.

Sasuke looked over at his boyfriend and sighed. "I'm sorry," He said. When Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke lightly bumped into his shoulder. "I said I'm sorry, Naruto. If you want to let off some steam I'll gladly let you hit me." Naruto turned and gave the Uchiha a funny look. "Huh?"

"You can hit me." The raven-haired man shrugged casually. "I mean, if you want." Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke, his eyes scrunched up in confusion. "I don't want to hit you." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned at this. "Why not? Even I want to hit me." Naruto made an amused snorting sound before turning back to the chaos in front of them. "I'm not going to hit you," he said again.

"I deserve it."

"I don't deny that, but I can't just hit you because I'm mad at you. It won't solve anything." Sasuke paused for a minute before eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously. "A few years ago if I had given you permission to actually hit me you wouldn't have hesitated. When did you become... _mature?_ " Naruto rolled his eyes at the genuine shock in the others voice. "I'm not as clueless as everyone thinks I am." Sasuke frowned as he watched Naruto go into his defensive mode. "I can be reasonable and think rationally if I want too."

"I know you can. I didn't mean it that way..." An awkward silence fell over them as they eyed the scene in front of them. Luckily for them, teenage Sasuke was now leaving with Orochimaru, leaving Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato by themselves. Sasuke watched with an ache in his chest as 16-year-old Naruto crouched into the ground with a pain stricken face. He would never forget how much pain he had caused him and he had a feeling that Naruto wouldn't either.

Suddenly the blonde stood up, rather abruptly, and marched a couple of steps away before turning back to Sasuke with a serious look in his eyes. "I changed my mind. I do want to hit you." Sasuke only stared for a second before standing up and facing the blonde fully. "Okay."

"But I wouldn't feel right about hitting you if you're not going to fight back. So let's have a battle." Sasuke scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "You want to battle _now_?" Naruto shrugged. "Why not? It's better than just sitting here. Besides, this way we can both let off some steam."

"Aren't you the one who just said that fighting won't solve anything?" Naruto sputtered for a second before shaking his head roughly. "This is different; it's for both of us."

"I don't see how this is different..." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he climbed to his feet. "But fine. What are the rules?"

"Weapons and tai jutsu only. I don't think we should use up our chakra. Just in case we need it," Naruto explained as he pulled a kunai out of his weapon holder that was attached to his thigh. Sasuke nodded his head as he pulled out a kunai of his own. "Sounds like a good idea." Naruto moved into his fighting stance and Sasuke, once again, followed his lead. There was a moments pause as they stared into each others eyes, determined blue meeting dejected black. Then, without warning, Naruto was running forward, kunai at the ready. Sasuke took in a sharp breath as he waited for the impact.

They were just letting off some steam. It would be good for them... right?

* * *

**IN KONOHA**

Somehow Sakura, without any help from her teacher at all, had convinced all of her friends to help her look for the scroll. It was a full-blown search party as they all ran around the village like chickens with their heads cut off. Convincing all of her friends to help was half the challenge, but she was sure in the end it would benefit her greatly. If two heads are better than one, than 9 must be spectacular! And even though it was difficult, all the reactions were rather entertaining.

Kiba had actually been insulted that Naruto hadn't told him about the scroll. It was almost as if he was jealous that the blonde was now trapped inside of some mysterious jutsu without him. He obviously didn't understand the danger of the situation, but his anger towards Naruto was the reason he was looking for the scroll now so she assumed it was okay. Ino had just been annoyed at the fact that she now had to waste the rest of her day looking for some 'stupid scroll.' It took awhile, but after Sakura convinced her that her Legally Blonde DVD would still be there when she got back, Ino had finally agreed to help. Lee had been exceptionally enthusiastic about helping, like always, and had managed to persuade Ten Ten to take a break from her weapons training and help as well. Unfortunately Hinata had a fever and wasn't allowed to leave the house, but Shikamaru and Choji had agreed to help without much effort. She just had to buy Choji some BBQ later. Shino's reaction, however, had been the best because he literally showed no signs of emotion what-so-ever. He just walked right out of the door and started searching.

Maybe Sakura should get to know him a little better... It would be a nice break from all the drama her friends were constantly giving her.

As the hours passed by the pink haired kunoichi became more and more frantic in her searching. It was driving her insane not knowing what happened to her teammates. They really _could_ be dead for all she knew, or they could be reliving all their worst moments over and over and over again! If that was the case, how was it going to affect them? What if they find them and their both mentally unstable? What then?! She sure as hell didn't know any medical nin jutsu to fix someone’s mind. It just didn't work like that.

Sakura let out a depressed sigh as she searched behind an old garbage container located behind the Hokage's building. The so-called 'search party' had broken off into three separate groups. Group one was Kiba, Choji, and Ino. Group two was Shino, Ten Ten and Kakashi. And finally group three was Lee, Shikamaru, and Sakura. A few of the ninjas had actually _fought_ over who should be in their group. So, to spare them some time, Sakura made everyone draw names out of a hat. Kakashi found the whole thing rather humorous until Sakura sent him the mother of all death glares.

He was very quiet after that.

As Sakura once again found no signs of the scroll she kicked at the garbage bin angrily, effectively knocking it over causing old garbage to spill out onto the ground. "This is hopeless!" she groaned as she leaned against a near by fence and pulled at her blossom pink hair. Shikamaru and Lee paused in their searching to look over at the kunoichi. "How in the hell are we supposed to find one single scroll in this whole village? It's impossible!"

"Do not give up Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted energetically as he ran over to her side. "We'll find it eventually!" Sakura let out an annoyed sigh as she stared over at his grinning face but decided to bite her tongue. Although Lee could really annoy her sometimes, she's been dealing with him long enough to not snap at him. Most of the time.

Shikamaru walked over to them very casually and also leaned against the fence. "You shouldn't get so worked up." The green eyed teen glared over at the brunette. "How could you even say that?! My teammates are missing and could be in a lot of trouble!" The calm and almost bored look that Shikamaru was giving her made her all the more annoyed. "How could you be so calm?! Our friends are in danger! Do none of you even care?" She couldn't understand why all of her friends seemed so calm; it was really starting to piss her off. Shikamaru stared at her for a minute, trying to think of the right words to say. "I think they'll be just fine." When Sakura just continued to glare at him he decided to elaborate a bit. "You said it yourself. It’s Naruto and Sasuke. Aren't they like invincible?" He added quotation marks around "invincible" with a very bored expression, which made it all the more humorous. Lee nodded his head, seeming to agree with Shikamaru. "That's right! I have no doubt in my mind that Naruto and Sasuke will be okay!" As Sakura stared at her friend's smiling faces she found herself starting to relax a little.

Maybe they were right. Naruto and Sasuke had gone through much worse than this and survived. Maybe they _were_ perfectly fine, but she couldn't help but worry. Those two were like her family and families are supposed to protect their loved ones, right? And worry about them? It was a natural response.

The kunoichi sighed as she slumped her shoulders and stared at the ground beneath her. "I know they're probably okay but I can't help but be worried... and- you know... I miss them." Shikamaru smiled sadly then put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Let's keep looking, yeah?" Lee once again nodded enthusiastically. Sakura decided that moping around wouldn't help the boys get home so she stood up straight, rounded her shoulders, and managed to make a small smile as she stared at her current teammates. "You're right. Come on, let's get going."

* * *

 

Naruto let out a loud huff as he pinned Sasuke to the cold, damp ground beneath him. His arm was securely pushed up against Sasuke's wind pipe, keeping him from being able to move. He wasn't pushing hard enough so his boyfriend couldn't breathe, but he was pushing enough to make it very difficult for him to talk. One of Naruto's knees was pushing down on the Uchiha's stomach and the other was resting just on the outside of Sasuke's hip. There was little Sasuke could do to escape with all of Naruto's weight on top of him. Sasuke was just thankful that it was Naruto's arm against his throat and not the kunai that Naruto had been favouring throughout the entire fight.

The blonde certainly didn't hold back during their battle. He gave it everything he had and managed to get in a few good hits. Nowhere critical, of course, but still in places to cause him some pain, like his arms or legs. Luckily for Sasuke, he was more graceful on his feet than the blonde and that helped him greatly with dodging Naruto's attacks.

He knew that Naruto didn't _actually_ want to hurt him. As much as it annoyed Sasuke to admit it, there were a few instances where Naruto had got behind him or knocked him off guard, and he would stop until Sasuke was once again on his guard before continuing. In all honestly Sasuke wasn't even _close_ to fighting with all of his strength because he really didn't want to. When it came to dodging he gave it his all, but there were very few moments where he was the first to throw an attack. The last thing he wanted was to piss off Naruto even more by fighting back with his full strength.

He frowned up at the blonde who seemed to be glaring back down at him. "You're choking me..." Sasuke managed to rasp out as he tried to wiggle his way out from under the surprisingly heavy man on top of him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven. "You weren't even trying." Sasuke avoided Naruto's accusing glare as he continued to squirm. "Yes... I was..."

"Sasuke, you and I have fought over a hundred times. I think I know by now when you're actually trying to win a fight." The Uchiha tried to sigh but because of the pressure on his neck it came out as a choking sound. Naruto, seeing Sasuke struggle so much, began to feel increasingly guilty and eased up on the pressure of his arm. "Sorry..." he mumbled dejectedly. Sasuke shook his head as he let out a pathetic excuse for a chuckle. "Don't apologize, Dobe... I... deserve it." Naruto took a minute to just stare down at Sasuke. His face was muddy from rolling around on the ground and his shirt got a little torn up at the shoulder from a close call with a kunai. He supposed it was stupid to be having a fight now but he actually _did_ feel a little better. Besides, they were never good with words anyway. It was easier to talk with their fists. But now, Naruto was done with fighting.

He just wanted to go home.

Without really thinking about it, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips. The Uchiha was a little surprised by this but he quickly recovered and welcomed the loving act with eagerness. It was a little awkward because of their positions but it was still sweet and meaningful. Naruto slowly pulled back and managed a small smile as he watched a pink blush spread over the older ninjas face. "What was that for?" Sasuke whispered, suddenly feeling a little breathless. Naruto shrugged one of his shoulders casually. "Nothing really. Just felt like doing it." Sasuke smiled for a brief moment but slowly his smile turned into a deep frown. "Do you feel like getting off me?"

"Nope."

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed into a tight glare. "I'm not having sex with you again." Naruto scoffed. "Pfft, don't flatter yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: AAAAND SCENE! Hehe how was that? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible?
> 
> Naruto: Let us know in a comment if you have time please!
> 
> Sasuke: Kudos would be cool too.
> 
> Laura: Until next time my sweets! Bye byeee!


	9. The Silent Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: I am deeply sorry for this stupid long delay. Life, am I right?  Anyway, it's chapter 9! That's pretty freaking exciting! I'm almost up to the two digit numbers XD
> 
> Naruto: You wanna know something sad..?
> 
> Sasuke & Laura: What?...
> 
> Naruto: This story is almost over...
> 
> Sasuke: WHAT?!
> 
> Laura: *Sigh* Yes, sadly you are correct...
> 
> Sasuke: But- wha- How come I wasn't informed of this!?
> 
> Laura: Because I knew you would freak out. Now, onto the chapter!
> 
> Sasuke: Oh HELL no! Don't try to cut me off bitch, or I will cut-
> 
> Disclaimer: Owning Naruto would be so much work... Good thing I don't huh?
> 
> Sasuke: I SHALL BE HEARD!
> 
> Naruto: *Kisses Sasuke* Shut up, teme.
> 
> Sasuke: ...

 "What the hell?" Naruto asked confused as he looked around their new surroundings. "What are we doing here?" Sasuke shrugged in response. The men were now inside Naruto's old apartment again and it confused the hell out of Naruto because he knew in those three years that Sasuke had been gone, not once did the Uchiha step foot into his home. It was confusing to say the least, but after everything that had happened so far, Naruto decided not to question it further. "We better look around," Naruto announced out of habit; he sighed tiredly when Sasuke nodded his head then started moving around the living room looking for anything out of the ordinary. Before the search could really begin, a very loud snore sounded throughout the apartment. Sasuke immediately looked up and stared over at Naruto's old bedroom door. He would recognize that snore anywhere. Naruto also stared over at his door looking surprised. "Who was that?!"

"You," Sasuke answered distractedly as he headed toward the door to investigate. "I don't snore!" Naruto shouted defensively as he came up behind the Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he quietly opened the door, putting his ninja stealth to use. "Yes, you do," and with that he stepped inside leaving a pouting Naruto in the hallway. "I do not..." Naruto mumbled stubbornly as he slumped his shoulders then followed his boyfriend into the room, determined to prove him wrong. The blonde's frown deepened even more when he looked over at the bed and saw that it was in fact him who was making that horrible noise.

Sasuke paused his search and smirked at Naruto triumphantly, earning him a glare in response. "Told you." Naruto couldn't come up with any clever come back, so instead he just grumbled "Shut up.." and pretended to look around the room like there was something important for him to see. Sasuke shrugged before moving over to the sleeping blonde on the bed. This Naruto was laying flat on his back with his mouth wide open and drool rolling down his chin. If he wasn't already so used to it, Sasuke would have been a little grossed out.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that he found _this_ person attractive.

Sasuke smiled a little when he noticed Naruto trying to look anywhere but at himself. The idiot was probably embarrassed. "Don't worry. I think it's cute when you snore." Naruto quickly spun around to face Sasuke, his eyes were wide in shock and a small blush was spreading over his cheeks, he looked so innocent, Sasuke couldn't help but tease him. "Just kidding. I actually can't stand it. You keep me up most nights." Naruto pouted at him for a minute before realization slowly made its way onto his face. "That would explain why you randomly elbow me in the ribs some nights..." Sasuke tapped his nose before turning back to the sleeping form on the bed. "You see? Everything I do, I do for a reason." Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically then sighed in defeat. "Well, what now?" Sasuke carefully sat down on the floor with his legs out stretched in front of him and shrugged. "We wait, I guess." Naruto hesitated for a minute, but eventually he sat down next to his boyfriend with his legs crossed underneath him.

Neither of them spoke for a while after that. They didn't really have anything to say...

Okay, that's not entirely true. There was a lot that they could say to each other, but they were too curious about what was going on at the moment to think about anything else. Everything that they had seen so far revolved around them, so why would it take them to a point in time where they weren't actually together? It didn't make any sense. It was very confusing, yet strangely intriguing at the same time.

Naruto was in the process of working up the courage to ask if Sauske wanted to play eye spy to pass the time, but a quiet thump from behind them caused Naruto to completely forget about the stupid game. "What was that?" the blonde whispered as he stood up in a defensive stance, Sasuke quickly mimicking his actions. When there was another thump, the men realized that the sound had come from the window across from Naruto's bed. They were both shocked to see that a mysterious figure was crouched behind the glass. It was dark in the room so they couldn't be sure of whom it was, all they saw was a silhouette created by the glowing moon behind the figure. Out of habit they both reached for their kunai's, but quickly put them back when they remember that no one could actually see them. They watched, still on their guard, as the figure opened the window and quickly slipped inside. "Someone's breaking into my apartment!" Naruto exclaimed frantically as the figure moved over to the bed where his sleeping form laid, completely oblivious to the dangerous situation he was in. Sasuke watched as the figure stood next to the bed, seeming to be staring at Naruto's sleeping form.

"And its...-" The blonde squinted hard to see who it was, and when he finally saw the contours of the intruder's face, he turned back to his boyfriend with the mother of all death glares on his face. "Oh, you're despicable!" Sasuke stared back at him with guilt written all over his face. He should have figured it was him in the first place. It's the only thing that made sense.

Instead of speaking to the fuming blonde, Sasuke figured staying quiet and letting Naruto say whatever it was that he wanted to say would be the smartest thing to do. "You broke into my apartment?!" Naruto shouted loudly causing Sasuke to flinch and then cringe at his enraged expression. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I forgot!" Naruto didn't seem impressed by this but Sasuke was actually telling the truth. He had completely forgot about sneaking into Naruto's apartment, but now that it was happening in front of him he was starting to remember bit by bit. "How did you even get into the village?!" Naruto asked bewildered. There were supposed to be guards blocking all of the entrances to the village! He knew Sasuke was skilled, but how could he sneak in completely undetected? Sasuke let out an awkward chuckle as he scratched at the back of his head, much like Naruto would do. "Security isn't very... _aware_ after 2 in the morning..." The Uchiha dropped his arm and frowned. "They should really work on fixing that." Sasuke looked back up at his boyfriend who still seemed to be in a state of shock. "You broke into my apartment!" he shouted again, obviously still trying to grasp the reality of the situation. "The window wasn't even locked. I hardly consider this a break in."

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled. Sasuke lifted his arms up defensively. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Naruto let out a loud huff before speaking again. "Why?" Sasuke stared at him dumbly. "Why what?"

"Why did you do this?! Why did you come back?!"" It was almost as if a dark rain cloud appeared over the Uchiha's head. His entire demeanour changed in a matter of seconds. His throat became incredibly dry, preventing him from speaking right away. Not that he would even if he could. Seeing Sasuke stare into the floor miserably had Naruto becoming increasingly concerned.

Why wouldn't he answer him? Was the truth really that horrible?

Naruto didn't doubt that it was. Instead of pushing his stone cold boyfriend, Naruto turned back to the bed and sucked in a deep breath, expecting the worst. This younger Sasuke seemed to be just staring at the sleeping Naruto, his face held no emotion what so ever, but when the current Sasuke finally had the courage to look back up from the floor, he immediately knew what was going through the head of his past self. Naruto moved a little closer as each second passed. He could see that Sasuke was messing around with something in his pocket but he couldn't make out what it was. Once the object was removed from the younger ninja's pocket, Naruto saw a glimmer of silver as the rays of the moon reflected off the object. A shiver ran down the blonde's spin as Sasuke raised the kunai up to his face as if he was examining it.

He was starting to get an idea of why Sasuke had been so reluctant to answer him.

His fears were confirmed as the Uchiha raised the kunai high above his head, directly over Naruto's slowly moving chest.

_That sick bastard..._

Naruto once again turned to Sasuke who seemed to be biting his lip nervously. "Are you serious right now?" Naruto asked quietly, his voice laced with venom as he glared at his boyfriend. Sasuke didn't speak. "In my sleep, Sasuke? That is the biggest cheap shot I have ever seen, and I was just talking about you trying to kill me in my sleep a little while ago!" Sasuke hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth slowly to speak. "But I obviously didn't..." Naruto scoffed loudly which made Sasuke bristle where he stood. "You are not seriously trying to talk your way out of this are you?"

"Of course not," Sasuke frowned, "But don't I at least get points for realizing it was wrong?"

"Sasuke, we both know you just wanted to beat me fair and square in a real battle! Not because it was wrong!" Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but he quickly came to the realization that the blonde was right. He remembered thinking almost the exact same thing that Naruto had accused him of. It wasn't because he couldn't do it that time; it was because it wasn't fair. He had wanted the satisfaction of cutting down the blonde during an epic battle, proving once and for all who was the greater ninja, not while he was asleep and completely helpless. It wouldn't be a satisfying victory.

It was almost as if Naruto could read his mind and all the morbid thoughts racing through it. The blonde's eyes narrowed accusingly, "You're sick you know that? Completely sick." Sasuke didn't disagree, it seemed like he just couldn't catch a break here.

Talk about the past catching up on you.

He needed something to prove to the blonde that, yeah, maybe he was sick, but he wasn't completely heartless back then. Sasuke quickly pointed over to his other figure and felt a little relieved when Naruto huffed in irritation but turned to watch anyway. Maybe if Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face before he left, he wouldn't be so mad at him anymore. Sasuke remembered there was that one moment of vulnerability he felt at that time, and it was the perfect opportunity to show the blonde that he cared... in a really twisted and...sick way.

They manoeuvred around the bed so they could see Sasuke's face a little more clearly. The stone cold ninja hadn't moved in the longest time, the only indication that he was still actually alive was the quick, almost panicked, rise and fall of his chest. The kunai was still high above Naruto's chest but the look of hesitation on Sauske's face made it pretty clear that he wasn't going to strike. Naruto watched with a firm frown as the other Sasuke slowly lowered the kunai back into his pocket. He had sighed but Naruto couldn't tell if it was because he couldn't actually do it or because of something else. The Uchiha's eye brows knitted together as the blonde snored loudly then flopped onto his side so he was unknowingly facing his intruder. The younger Sasuke felt troubled as he stared down at his former teammates sleeping face. Despite having his mouth wide open and drool rolling down his chin, he looked peaceful. Sasuke's lip twitched into what they assumed was a smile, but it was so brief that Naruto couldn't really be sure. And Sasuke definitely had no intention of elaborating, so the action was left up to interpretation. However, it was gone just as soon as it had come, and when it was gone the other Sasuke's face returned to its emotionless state that had become second nature to him. The missing nin left the apartment without any hesitation. Not once did he look back as he slipped out of the window and disappeared into the darkness. The tension in Sasuke's body slowly disappeared and he let himself sigh with relief. He knew Naruto was probably going to freak out yet again, but at least the flashback was over.

The blonde was trying to think of something to say as he turned to his lover. He had a few choice words for him, sure, but they didn't seem quite right... Something had really been nagging at him and for some reason it seemed to overshadow everything else in that moment. Sasuke braced himself as Naruto opened his mouth to yell a him again. "I can't believe you snuck into the village that easily!" Sasuke stared at his blue-eyed, glaring boyfriend completely dumbfounded.

That's what's bugging him right now? That he snuck into the village? Not the fact that he tried to kill him again?

Sasuke didn't understand it but he wasn't going to question Naruto's logic. This was definitely better than the conversation he had imagined multiple times throughout their little journey. "Well, I did..." Sasuke mumbled quietly, still feeling a little confused. The blonde squinted his eyes in a glare. Naruto just couldn't seem to let this go. It made him furious that Sasuke had basically just walked right into the village undetected. Could security really be that bad? If a missing nin like Sasuke, who was considered extremely dangerous at the time, had broken in then others could have easily done the same! There could have been maniacs running all around the village for all they knew! Naruto made a mental note to give Tsunade an earful about it when he got back; this was just unacceptable. "How did you do it?!"

"I told you, security sucked! I just jumped the wall and came here!"

"Oh, YOU-!" Naruto pulled at his hair in a frustrated manner as he paced around the room. "Dammit! I bet you didn't even have to use your chakra!" Sasuke was starting to find Naruto's antics rather humorous and he couldn't help but smile a little as he shrugged one of his shoulders, giving the blonde lazy comformation that what he said was in fact the truth. Naruto opened his mouth, fully prepared to curse out the Uchiha with every profanity in the book, but nothing seemed to come out. Sasuke watched a little stunned as the blonde's eyes widened to the size of saucers. His mouth was slowly opening and closing much like a fish out of water. Small squeak like sounds were coming from his mouth seeming to be the only sound he was capable of making at the moment. The fact that Naruto couldn't seem to speak made Sasuke extremely confused and also very concerned. "What's wrong with you?!" he shouted at the frozen blonde. It was like he had suddenly gone insane! Naruto's wide, wild blue eye's slowly met Sasuke's worried and slightly frightened ones.

Naruto couldn't believe they didn't think of this sooner...

He couldn't believe that Sasuke didn't think of this! It was so simple! It was staring them right in the face this whole time and for once they were both too dense to realize it! Sasuke took a step back as an unsettling grin spread over Naruto's face. It was honestly terrifying. "I am a fucking genius!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, his excitement was completed with a cliché jump into the air and a fist pump. Sasuke was thoroughly freaked out now and practically had his back up against the door, planning his escape. "Naruto...?" Before the insanely happy Naruto could explain to Sasuke what was going on, objects in the room started to disappear one by one. "Aw shit..." Naruto mumbled as a breeze blew through his wild blonde hair. "Naruto?!"

"I'll tell you after!" Sasuke's protests were lost in the chaos of the transport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: "And dat it the end! I'm starting to think that I really like writing cliff hangers... but then again who doesn't right? XD Thanks for reading and if you could leave a comment and some kudos I would really appreciate it. Makes my days SOOOOOOOO much better! Hope you all enjoyed! See ya in the next chappy. Kisses!"
> 
> Sasuke: I'm not done with you yet, missy!
> 
> Laura: *Sighs* Naruto, do your thing.
> 
> Sasuke: Wait- no, I'm done! You don't have to- I said I'm done! *Muffled shouts of protest*
> 
> Laura: "What did I say? Yaoi fixes everything.


	10. Naruto Is A Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: Hey guys! I'm back! There is only two more chapters of this story left so I figured I should warn you ahead of time :p
> 
> Naruto: It's sad, but true.
> 
> Sasuke: I am not okay with this.
> 
> Naruto: Yeah, just like anal sex. But you got over that pretty quickly, didn't you?
> 
> Laura: *Snorts* And here I thought Sasuke was the sassy one.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kabuto wouldn't even exist... (SERIOUSLY! HE FREAKS ME OUT!)

This time around when the transport completed Naruto lost his balance (probably from jumping for joy) and tumbled towards the ground with a surprised squeak. He closed his eyes and waited to come in contact with the hard ground beneath him, but the pain of impact never came. Instead, he landed on something soft and a little squishy. The blonde opened his eyes quickly and pushed himself up so he could see what broke his fall. Blue eyes widened as they stared into a pair of wide, green, lifeless eyes only a few inches away from his face. Naruto gasped in disgust then scrambled to his feet. Sasuke came up behind him and touched his forearm lightly. "You ok?" he asked as he stared down at the deceased body in front of them. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat then quickly nodded his head in response. Sasuke frowned as he looked around them.

Bodies were scattered all over the place. Some of them were decapitated and others were missing multiple limbs. A foul odour of rotting flesh rose up from the bodies causing the men to choke and gag. "It's like a bloody war zone!" Naruto shouted as he pinched his nose tightly trying to block out the horrid smell. Naruto had hit the nail right on the head. They _were_ in a war zone;

The Fourth Great Ninja War zone, to be exact.

The mere sight of all the fallen shinobi made horrible memories rush back to both men like a tidal wave. Naruto cringed as he felt his stomach twist sickeningly. Sasuke shook his head quickly before turning to the blonde and frowning. "So what happened? What was up with your temporary moment of insanity?" Naruto quickly forgot about his sick stomach and turned to the Uchiha with that wide grin once again plastered on his face. Sasuke grimaced when Naruto just continued to smile at him. "That's it, isn't it? You've finally lost your mind. I knew it would happen eventually, but not this soon..." Even Sasuke's lame attempt at an insult couldn't shake Naruto's mood. He was just so damn happy! If this worked then Sasuke would never be able to call him stupid again. He would make him sign a contract if he had too!

Finally Sasuke became annoyed and punched his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay!" Naruto took a step back and continued to grin at a glaring Sasuke. "Alright, mister 'I'm smarter than everyone except Shikamaru' how about a little pop quiz?" Sasuke's glare deepened at hearing this but Naruto didn't falter. "To perform a jutsu what do you need to use from your own body?" Sasuke's eye brows scrunched up questionably. "Where are you going with this Naruto?"

"Just answer the question bastard."

Sasuke replayed Naruto's question in his head and only took a few seconds to come up with an answer. "...Chakra..."

"Correct! And what happens if you don't have any chakra?"

"You can't do the jutsu- Naruto just tell me!"

"You're almost there! This is the last part!" _This better be good_ Sasuke thought angrily as he continued to glare. He was tired and hungry and grumpy, he just wanted to get home and forget that this ever happened. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was starting to get really home sick... He was even starting to miss his friends... but mostly he just wanted to be back in his own bed again and sleep all of this off.

Naruto's cheeks began to hurt from grinning so hard. He was absolutely loving the fact that Sasuke still hadn't realized his point yet. Either he isn't as smart as everyone thinks he is or he's just completely drained of energy. Naruto decided to go with the first one, it made him feel more superior. "If you do a jutsu and run out of chakra while doing the jutsu what happens?" At this point Naruto was speaking to Sasuke like he was child. He was almost starting to feel annoyed that he still hadn't gotten it. Sasuke rubbed his hands over his eyes tiredly and sighed as the answer slowly came into his over-tired brain. "It stops, Naruto. The jutsu doesn't work anymore." Naruto waved his arms around frantically then pointed them at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at his boyfriend for a second in stone face, but then he blinked. Once, twice, three times. Then it clicked.

Sasuke's eye brows rose up and his eyes widened in complete shock. Now he understood. The solution was simple, it was always so simple and yet... Suddenly a jolt of anger and jealousy bubbled up in the Uchiha's chest. How did he not see this earlier?! Was he really that out of it? Sasuke felt like his pride had just been gang raped then left for dead in some dark back ally.

Shit... he really was tired.

Naruto watched, amused as a tidal wave of emotions washed over Sasuke's face in record time. "You get it now?" Sasuke pouted as he stared at his feet. He refused to look at the blonde, it was too humiliating. "No chakra, no jutsu," Sasuke mumbled quietly, and Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically. "Exactly! Since I activated it I need to get rid of all my chakra... It might take a while... Hehe..." Sasuke suddenly jerked his head up at the blonde. The only word Naruto could use to describe the look on Sasuke's face was distraught. "If every last bit of your chakra is gone you could die. It's too dangerous." Naruto couldn't help but smirk at hearing Sasuke's concern for his safety. "Aww, are you worried about me Teme?" he asked in a teasing tone, but Sasuke's expression didn't change. "Yes" Hearing Sasuke's serious tone made Naruto's smirk quickly fade away.

He frowned when he noticed the panic growing in those big, black eyes that he had fallen in love with. "We have to try, Sasuke. This may be our only ticket out of here..." Sasuke continued to frown as Naruto took a step towards him and rested his hands on the Uchiha's tense shoulders. A toothy grin made its way onto the blonde's face. "Come on, babe, look who you're talking to! You don't really think that I could die that easily do you?!" Naruto's confidence in himself did little to comfort his boyfriend.

Naruto dying from this wasn't very likely, but it was still a possibility meaning Sasuke couldn't help but be worried, and of course, he being an over thinker, meant that he was thinking of all the horrible outcomes. The look of determination on Naruto's face made it clear that nothing Sasuke could say or threat that he could make would change his mind. So, with a defeated sigh, Sasuke pushed back his anxiety then looked up at the blonde with mild curiosity. "What's your plan?"

"Do a shit ton of jutsus until my chakra runs out," Naruto answered with a shrug. Sasuke sighed as he brushed his bangs out of his face. "I guess it's as good a plan as any..." Naruto smirked at him. "Don't sound so excited, princess." Sasuke glared up at his grinning boyfriend but it didn't reach his eyes, Naruto blew out a big puff of air before grabbing Sasuke's hand in his then leaning his forehead against the shorter man's forehead. "We'll be home soon," Naruto whispered softly, "You just gotta have faith, okay?" Sasuke frowned as Naruto pecked him on the cheek. The blonde then straightened up his back and quickly jogged a few feet away from the Uchiha. He turned back to him with a smile and shouted, "Get ready! I'm about to create my own freaking war zone!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but something behind Naruto caught his eye. Most of their friends were standing there, including a more recent version of Naruto who was being healed by Sakura. The scene was still so fresh in Sasuke's mind that he didn't even need to keep watching to know he himself would be joining them on the battle field at any moment now. He quickly focused his attention back on Naruto who seemed to be waiting anxiously for his response. Sasuke forced a smiled. "Do it!"

Naruto grinned, nodded once, then made his signature hand sign. " _Multi shadow clone jutsu!_ " Hundreds of Naruto's immediately appeared around the men. Sasuke elbowed a few of them that were invading his personal space causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke. It was a good start but they still had a long way to go before Naruto was drained of chakra.

* * *

**IN KONOHA**

"That's it..." Sakura whispered brokenly as she slowly sat down on her teacher's couch, her expression sorrowful. "None of us could find it... There's nothing else we can do..." The pink haired kunoichi buried her face in her hands as tears began streaming down her face. The search party had all gathered in Kakashi's living room after coming up empty-handed in their search for the scroll. Seeing just how upset Sakura was by all this made everyone finally realize how serious this actually was. Lee quickly sat down next to Sakura and awkwardly patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. He hated seeing her so upset, but Lee's kind actions did little to comfort her as loud sobs came from her mouth. Her body began to shake as her sobs became more powerful.

She missed them.

She missed Naruto's enthusiastic attitude and his contagious smile that always brightened her day. She missed Sasuke's twisted sense of humour and she even missed his smirk when he would tell her she was annoying. God, did she miss them. Sll she wanted to do was hug them and never let them go. She didn't care if Naruto continued to pull stupid pranks on her or if Sasuke continued to make fun of her any time she screwed up. If she could just have them back, she would endure it all with a smile for the rest of her life without complaint. She needed them. Not only did they help her become a better ninja, but they were also her friends, _best friends_ , practically family! She knew it had only been a couple of days but she couldn't live without them!

Sakura was actually a little surprised to realize how much she depended on them.

Fresh tears began to leak through her fingers and fall onto her lap staining the fabric of her shorts. Seeing that Lee wasn't calming down her friend at all, Ino quickly shooed the spandex wearing ninja off the couch and wrapped an arm around her shaking frenemy. "It'll be okay Sakura... Don't cry."

"How...?" Sakura whimpered as she lowered her hands and turned to her friend. "How will it be okay?!" Sakura shouted. "My teammates are stuck in some other world with no way of getting back!" Sakura started to become hysterical causing Ino to lean back slightly out of surprise. The green-eyed ninja glared around the room as everyone stared at her sadly. "All of you keep saying 'it'll be okay, they're smart, they'll get back' if that's true then why aren't they here yet?!" The group avoided eye contact as guilt began to set in. They really didn't like seeing Sakura so upset, and at this point, they were all genuinely worried about the boy's as well. It was strange not having them around, and not knowing what was happening to them had all of them feeling very uneasy.

"And what's worse..." Sakura sighed as she wiped away a few of her tears. "It's their anniversary tomorrow! I can't think of a worse way to celebrate your special day with someone..." Kiba, who had kept his mouth shut for a while now, frowned as he scratched at the back of his head awkwardly. "Where ever they are, maybe they'll have kinky sex or something. That's special, right?" Sakura glared over at the dog lover as Ten Ten promptly slapped him in the back of the head. "This isn't a time for jokes Inuzuka!" Ten Ten growled at him as Kiba rubbed at his sore head. "I wasn't joking!" Kiba shouted defensively as Ten Ten raised her hand against him as a warning. "That's my idea of a perfect anniversary!"

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend," Ino snapped at the brunette who just stuck out his tongue in response. Sakura sighed as Ino, Kiba, and Ten Ten started going at it like 5 year olds. No wonder they hadn't found the scroll, they were all useless! Well, most of them anyway... It seems that they had run out of options. Their only hope now would be to go to lady Tsunade and see if she could help. She would probably kill them for keeping this from her for so long but they had to try. Sakura would feel no guilt for getting her friends in trouble. God knows they deserved it for being so inconsiderate to the situation.

The pinkette looked over at Kakashi and frowned as she watched him quietly sip away at his tea. He seemed to be amused by the fighting going on in front of him and it really pissed her off. An angry Sakura stood up completely ignoring her arguing friends and grabbed her teachers arm then silently pulled him out of the apartment undetected. "What are you doing?" Kakashi asked curiously as his student dragged him down the busy streets of their village. "We need more help," Sakura announced as she quickened her pace. The older man raised an eyebrow curiously. "From who?"

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura was suddenly jerked back as her sensei abruptly stopped moving. She quickly turned her head around to yell at him and tell him that they didn't have time to waste, but she stopped when she noticed the look of horror on his face. "Are you insane?!" he shouted as he not so gently ripped his arm out of her tight grasp. Sakura looked at him confused as she turned around to face him fully. "What do you mean?" Kakashi jumped back as Sakura once again tried to reach out and grab his arm. "She'll kill me if you tell her what happened! I'm the adult. I'm supposed to be the 'responsible one' If she finds out I didn't tell her about this..." Kakashi shuddered as he imagined Tsuande picking her teeth with his bones...

What?! She was a very scary and violent person. It could happen!

Sakura spent the next 15 minutes assuring her teacher that she would take full responsibility for not telling Tsunade what happened. Eventually he agreed to come with her but Sakura had no intention of taking the blame for this. It was all Kakashi's fault anyway... At least in her mind it was. Besides, she was sure that Tsunade would be too concerned about Naruto's safety to be angry at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: And that's it! Take it away Naruto!
> 
> Naruto: We hope you all enjoyed. Leave a comment and/or kudos if you can. See ya next time!
> 
> Sasuke: Why do you keep ignoring me?
> 
> Laura: Because you're annoying.
> 
> Naruto: *Nods head*
> 
> Sasuke: Your Mom's annoying...


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: Heyyy guyyyyys sorry its been awhile. I've been super busy with friends, and family, and school... Plus I wanted to make this a good chapter :D
> 
> Sasuke: Hn...
> 
> Laura: Yeah, yeah. I know, excuses, excuses. Not all of us can sit around all day with our ridiculously hot boyfriend's and make sweet love every night.
> 
> Sasuke: *Smirks* Sucks to be you.
> 
> Laura: *Gasp* So you admit it!
> 
> Sasuke: Wha- NO! I didn't admit anything! *blushes*
> 
> Laura: You heard him right Naruto?! He said it!
> 
> Sasuke: I DID NOT!
> 
> Naruto: Winning.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: You don't think I own Naruto, right? Right.
> 
> Laura: I'm totally listening to Naruto theme music right now... Just saying...

" _Rasengan_!" The ground shook from the impact of the perfected jutsu with great force. Winds whipped around Sasuke as he dodged pieces of sharp rock that flew his way. Clones were crowded around them as far as the eye could see. Naruto had in almost no time at all succeeded in covering the entire battle ground with his clones. It was a long and gruelling process but finally Naruto's seemingly never ending energy was fading. The constant rasengans were a key part of the whole process. Each one at this point turned Naruto into a sweaty, panting mess. He had never made so many clones and rasengans in all his life. He didn't think it was going to be this tiring. Little was said between the two during this whole ordeal.

Naruto was too focused on draining all of his chakra to have a conversation and Sasuke didn't want to distract the blonde and make him lose his concentration by talking to him. He didn't like the way that Naruto's face became more and more pained as he summoned more clones. It was particularly hard to watch his lover in pain after knowing how much pain he himself had put him through already. This seemed to be their last option and since Naruto showed no signs of stopping Sasuke just had to suck it up and hope for the best. Eventually the clones started crowding around the Uchiha and he, not being a crowd person, attacked a few of them and watched triumphantly as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was almost ridicules how many clones the blonde could produce.

Sasuke had never seen this many Naruto's in his entire life. It was very strange to him. The idea of having to deal with thousands of Naruto's was absolutely horrifying to him... I mean he loved him... but not _that_ much... After karate kicking a few more clones out of his face Sasuke turned to Naruto who was a safe distance away from him, and shouted out to him. "How's it coming Dobe?!" Naruto finished off the rasengan he was currently making before facing Sasuke as well. He sucked in a few deep breaths of air before shouting back. "I... I think It's almost gone... I'm... I'm really slow... slowing down!" Seeing as he could barely get the words out of his mouth made Sasuke believe that statement without any doubts. "Are you okay?!"

Even in his state of exhaustion Naruto managed a small smirk before booting up another rasengan. "Beside's wanting to pass out of the ground and never wake up? Yeah, I'm fine!" Sasuke glared at him as he sent his rasengan flying over the battlefield. It seemed each one was moving slightly closer to the Uchiha... He didn't know if it was an accident or if he was doing it on purpose. He decided to give the blonde the benefit of the doubt and dub it as an accident. Naruto raised his hands once more and formed the sign for a clone summoning but half way through the jutsu he started to feel extremely light-headed. He managed to push through the fatigue and summon the clones but as soon as he did his vision blurred as he lost his balance. He crashed to the ground with a loud grunt and groaned as his body came in contact with the rocky ground.

He managed to peel his eye's open just in time to see Sasuke hurrying over to his side. "Hey! Are you alright?!" Sasuke quickly cradled the dazed blonde in his arms and helped him up into a sitting position. Naruto's head sort of swayed from side to side before he managed to look up at his boyfriend. "Yeah... 'm fine... The ground just started to... move, I think..." Sasuke sighed quietly as he brushed a stray piece of blond hair behind Naruto's ear. "I think you've reached your limit." He said softly. Naruto frowned as Sasuke's face began to fuzz out of focus. He slowly closed his eye's hoping they would find time to re adjust before he opened them again. "What now...?" Sasuke re adjusted the two of them so that Naruto was laying his head on Sasuke's lap while the Uchiha rubbed his hand through his hair softly.

He was never good at comforting people but he knew Naruto appreciated it when he tried. He came up with the best response he could. "We wait I suppose..." As they sat there waiting, absolute chaos was going on around them. Not only was there still the war going on around them, but now there were also thousands of Naruto's racing around like chickens with their heads cut off. Their constant bickering and arguments about which ramen flavour was better was starting to give Naruto a killer head ache. He groaned as a particular group of Naruto's started shouting at one another. "Is that really what I sound like _all_ the time?" He asked slightly curious. Sasuke smiled a little as he looked down at him. He still hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Huh... No wonder people think I'm annoying..." Sasuke snorted a little as Naruto finally opened one of his eyes and stared up at him, frowning. "Even _I_ think that I'm annoying... There's no hope for me is there? I'm just a lost cose." Sasuke's eye softened a little as he stared down at the blonde. He knew his boyfriend was just tired and probably didn't even know what he was saying, but he didn't like it when he talked like that. If Naruto wasn't the optimistic one in the relationship then that means Sasuke would have to be... And we all know that's not going to happen... He smiled before saying. "I like your annoyingness." Naruto narrowed his opened eye suspiciously causing Sasuke to laugh. "Okay, so maybe I don't _like_ it, but life wouldn't be normal without it." Very slowly a grin made its way onto Naruto's face. Sasuke raised his eye brow questionably, his own smile still in place. "What?"

"You are _so_ in love with me." The Uchiha rolled his eyes playfully and looked away as the blonde continued to grin up at him. "So you think." He mumbled. A moment passed before Sasuke slowly looked back down at Naruto. His grin had disappeared and left in its place was a very sad smile, something that Sasuke wasn't used to seeing on his lovers face. "I'm sorry I got you into this..." He said in a depressed tone of voice. Sasuke quickly leaned down and cut him off with a short kiss before he could continue his I'm sorry speech. When he pulled back Naruto was still looking guilty. "Don't start that again. You've already apologized."

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough-"

"It was enough." Naruto pouted for a minute as he stared up at his lover. He didn't understand why Sasuke wouldn't let him apologize, wasn't he still mad at him? There was no guarantee that their plan was going to work. Maybe the only way to stop it really was to get rid of all of his chakra and that _would_ kill him. He prayed that it wouldn't come to that, but with each passing second he became more and more nervous. Naruto gathered up the last bit of his strength and managed to open his other eye. He tiredly rose up his hand and cupped the Uchiha's cheek gently. Sasuke met his eyes as the blonde rubbed his cheek affectionately. "Kiss me." Naruto demanded softly. Sasuke blinked once before leaning down and pressing his lips against the blonde's.

Everything around them seemed to fade into the back round as their lips slowly moved together as one. A far as they were concerned, in that moment they were the only two people in the world. If this really was their end, then at least they would have each other to experience it with. And for them, that was enough. They became completely lost in each other as the seconds passed. It was almost as if they were fading into each other and leaving everything else behind. Their hands began to shake as they held each other and their breathing had picked up considerably fast. Suddenly a bolt of pain, almost light an electric shock, shot through their entire bodies and the next thing they knew everything was black...

* * *

Naruto couldn't breathe, and it wasn't just because he was pretty sure Sasuke was lying on top of him, he felt like he had run head on into a brick wall at incredible speeds. Every inch of his body ached with unimaginable pain. Somehow the wind had been completely knocked out of him and his head felt as if it had been split in two. He managed to peel his eye's open, with great difficulty, but quickly shut them again as a blinding yellow light invaded his vision. Naruto groaned as he felt Sasuke shift slightly on his chest. The slightest movement caused him pain as if his entire body was covered in bruises. Sasuke let out a painful wince as he opened his eyes then also closed them in a hurry.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke whispered as he lifted a hand and ran it over the blonde's chest curiously. He needed to make sure that Naruto was actually there with him even though it absolutely hurt like hell to move like that. He internally sighed with relief as his hand brushed over that familiar broad chest and strong arms. It was definitely Naruto. The next order of business was figuring out what had happened. Naruto could tell that whatever he was laying on was much smoother than the rocky ground of the battlefield from before. That was a good sign, right? They could hear the sounds of birds quietly chirping in the distance and the sound of people happily chatting away.

As Naruto's body started to heat up he realized that the blinding yellow light from before had been the sun shinning down on him. Neither of them had opened their eyes yet. They were so scared of what they might see. Thankfully the intense pain in their bodies was starting to slowly fade away allowing them to move around a little bit. After working up his nerve, Naruto was the first to open his eye's and the first thing he saw was the bright blue sky above them. He slowly took in their surroundings and came to the realization that they were in an ally way. The same ally way he had activated the jutsu in. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered down to his silent boyfriend. Sasuke buried his face further into Naruto's chest in response as tears pricked at his eyes.

_'Just say it!'_ He thought angrily. _'It didn't work!'_ Naruto slowly lifted up his arm and placed it on his boyfriend's shoulder. Instead of shaking him, or, you know, just asking him to move, Naruto shoved the Uchiha off his chest then moved into a sitting position. Sasuke gasped out of surprise as his face came in contact with the dusty ground. He then opened his eye's, ignoring the slight stinging from the sun, and quickly pulled himself up so he could glare at the blonde. "What the _fuck_ Naruto?!"Naruto stared at him for a second before slowly looking back to the endless sky above. "Look where we are..." He whispered as the dazzling sun reflected in his eyes. Sasuke did as he was told and began to survey the area.

When he realized where they were a quick glimmer of excitement raced through his entire body. "A-are we-" He stuttered. "Are we back?" Naruto glanced over at Sasuke then crinkled up his eye brows in thought. "Maybe..." He answered cautiously, almost as if he was afraid that if he said they were back that everything would just disappear around them like some sick joke. This was definitely their village, and this was definitely the ally way that started all of this, but there was one crucial part that seemed to be missing from this area. The scroll. Naruto jolted out of his sitting position and quickly stood up. Sasuke watched confused as Naruto started scouring the area like a mad man. "What are you doing?"

"Help me find it!"

"Find what?" Sasuke asked as he slowly made his way up into a standing position. "The scroll!" Realization crossed Sasuke's face and he quickly joined the blonde in his search. Not long after Sasuke spotted the scroll lying in a dark corner behind an old trash can. He quickly grabbed it then hurried over to his boyfriend's side. "I found it!" He shouted excitedly. Naruto snatched the scroll out of his hand and examined it quickly. He had to make sure it was the same one he had used. It was in fact the same scroll that had started all of this. Naruto stared over at Sasuke with wide eyes and Sasuke stared right back, his own eyes as wide as dinner plates. Without a word the two took off sprinting down the long ally way and out into the busy streets of Konoha.

A few of the towns people looked in their general direction but it wasn't enough to satisfy the men. Naruto frantically looked up and down the street then stopped when he noticed a familiar face a few feet away. Wthout a second thought he took off running down the street and tackled the young teen to the ground. Naruto had never been so happy to be crushing someone in his entire life. Konohamaru on the other hand didn't find it so exciting. "What the hell?!" The brunette shouted as he roughly pushed the laughing blonde off of his back. "Why would you do that!?" He shouted angrily. Naruto just continued to laugh as he picked up the brunette and spun him around in a circle. "You can see me!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically. By now more than half the people on the street were staring at the two of them causing Konahamaru's cheek's to light up in embarrassment.

"Put me down baka! People are staring!" Naruto just couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy he felt as if he was going to die. People could see them! They were back! His idea had worked! No one would ever be allowed to call him stupid again! Why? Because _he had figured it out_! Not Sasuke! He would gloat later, right now he just wanted to celebrate with who ever was available. Naruto spun the annoyed brunette around a few more times before he heard Sasuke shout out to him. "You did it!" Naruto had just enough time to drop the brunette in his arms before Sasuke practically jumped in his grasp. "You did it Naruto! We're back!" The Uchiha shouted happily over the blonde's shoulder. Konohamaru watched as the two men acted like two school girls, jumping and shouting excitedly.

He had decided he was just going to observe their peculiar behaviour but he drew the line when they started making out right in the middle of the street. "What the heck is wrong with you two!?" He shouted extra loud so he would have their attention. The men pulled apart quickly then turned to the younger boy. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Absolutely nothing is wrong!" Konohamaru took a step back as Naruto's enthusiasm returned full force. He was also a little creeped out by the fact that Sasuke was grinning, not smiling, but _grinning_ at him. _'These guys must be drunk or something...'_ The brunette thought tiredly. Sasuke decided they had spent enough time standing in the street and reached for the blonde's hand. "Let's go home." Sasuke began tugging on Naruto and eventually the blonde gave in and followed him.

However, after a few steps, Naruto broke out of Sasuke's hold and jogged back to Konohamaru. Sasuke waited impatiently. Konohamaru watched curiously as Naruto ran right up to him and grabbed his head. The next thing he knew the blonde was planting a big, over dramatic and down right gross kiss right on his forehead. Naruto pulled back and grinned at the stunned teen. "God I love you kid!" And without another word he turned around and hurried back to Sasuke then grabbed his awaiting hand. The two took off down the street running at full speed. Konohamaru watched, still in a state of shock, until they were completely out of sight. He slowly raised his hand up to his forehead then froze when his hand ran through something wet and slimy... "Ewww! Naruto I'll kill you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: OUR BOYS ARE HOME! Their horrible yet life changing experience is finally over! I am happy for them :S but I'm also sad... because the next chapter will be the last :/
> 
> Naruto: Let's not go there... I really liked this chapter, there were a lot of cute moments XD
> 
> Sasuke: What the hell was that whole thing about my grin being creepy?!
> 
> Laura: People who tend to show no emotions what so ever look creepy when they do. It's just a fact."
> 
> Sasuke: I show emotion all the time! Like right now! I'M ANGRY!
> 
> Naruto: Please boys and girls... lets keep it friendly, neh?
> 
> Laura: I was never unfriendly, Sasuke is too sensitive.
> 
> Sasuke: Ohhh you're SO asking for it...
> 
> Naruto: Alrighty everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review telling us what you think. Are you sad its ending? Because I am :/
> 
> Laura: Thanks for reading! And Sasuke if you're mean in the last chapter I'll decapitate you!
> 
> Sasuke: Just try it bitch!
> 
> Naruto: See... this is what I have to deal with.


	12. Cause For Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: This is it people! This is the end! I have very mixed feelings about this... 
> 
> Naruto: Let's save all the mushy stuff till the end okay?
> 
> Laura: Good idea. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of A Blast From The Past!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke would be a couple. May as well cover the basics.

Sakura, in a moment of pure depression, had locked herself inside her teammates apartment. She had spent no more than 15 minutes talking to lady Tsunade about her missing teammates. The Hokage had been absolutely calm about the entire situation. She made it very clear that she didn't have time to worry about those two idiots and their problems. After Sakura had nearly had a panic attack from her lack of interest, Tsunade promised her that if the boys didn't show up by the end of the night she would look into their situation. It wasn't much but Sakura wasn't in the mood to argue with a pissed off and sleep deprived Tsunade. (She had actually stayed up all night doing paperwork... Shocking right?) Kakashi tried to reassure her that everything would be all right but Sakura didn't even listen to him. She just nodded her head subconsciously then walked to the boys apartment and curled up into a corner of the living room. She figured by now her friends were searching for her which left her with a small amount of time to be alone. She was sure this would be the first place they would look.

The pinkette buried her face in her knees and sighed heavily. She couldn't remember a time she had been this tired and drained of energy. Sakura wondered if she should just sleep till this evening then go see Tsunade again but she still felt too anxious to sleep. She let out a quiet sob as a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed in her lap. She couldn't help it, all she wanted to do was cry.

Everything was so messed up and just wrong. Why did this have to happen to them? What did they do to deserve this? She considered for a minute that perhaps wherever the boys were they were having a good time seeing all of their happy memories, but then she remembered that they could also be seeing the bad memories. There was such an ungodly amount of them that Sakura couldn't even stomach the idea of them having to watch it over again. if they did ever get back... _when_ they got back, there was no doubt in Sakura's mind that their mental state wouldn't be the same as it was before. Something would be wrong, she just hoped it wasn't anything too serious...

Sakura let her eyes close as she curled up even tighter into her ball. Maybe she should shut her eyes, just for a minute, then she'll go find her friends and tell them what's going on. The quiet ticking noise of the clock coming from the kitchen began to lull her to sleep. She felt her whole body begin to shut down and with a sigh she gave into her body's demand for sleep. Just as she was about to slip into a state of unconsciousness however, a loud thump from outside the apartment's front door made her jump. She listened for a moment and heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. _So they finally found me huh?_ she thought tiredly as she uncurled herself and climbed to her feet. The louder the voices grew the more confused Sakura became. That wasn't the voices of Ino, or Shikamaru, or Lee or any of them! Sakura's heart skipped a beat as the front door flew open revealing...

"Naruto... Sasuke..." she whispered so quietly she didn't even know if she had said anything. After closing the door behind him, Naruto turned and jumped a little when he saw Sakura standing in their hallway. His shocked expression quickly turned into a full blown grin. "Sakura!" Sakura didn't even hesitate as she bolted forward and launched into her teammates arms, wrapping her own arms around their necks tightly and hugging them with all her might. "You're back!" she shouted as happy tears leaked out of her eyes. "Oh you're back! I missed you so much!" Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the girl's back. "I missed you too, Sakura." Sasuke sighed as he put his own arm around her, a small smile on his face. "I never thought I'd say this but... I missed you too." Sakura quickly pulled back and gave them both a kiss on the cheek, then she took a step back and wiped away her tears before speaking. "Are you ok!? Are you hurt!? What happened? Do you feel unstable at all?" Naruto raised his hand up in defence as she bombarded them with questions. "Woah, woah slow down girl! We're fine, I swear."

"As for what happened..." Sasuke muttered as he cut in. "It's kind of a long story..." Sakura frowned as she crossed her arms. "Well actually I already sorta know what happened..." Both men stared at her with shocked expressions. "What I really meant was where did you go? What did you see?"

"How do you know what happened?" Sasuke asked as he took a step towards her curiously. "Well," Sakura sighed as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "After I realized you two were missing I questioned Kakashi about it because he was acting strange. He told me that a scroll was taken from his secret stash then he explained what the jutsu does." The men nodded. "That reminds me..." Sakura turned towards the blonde and hit his shoulder with as much force as she could muster at the moment. "Ow! What was that for?!" Naruto whimpered as he rubbed at his sore shoulder. Sakura glared at him. "That's for stealing a jutsu you know nothing about and then activating it! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! I did everything I could think of to help bring you two back but nothing would work!"

Naruto and Sasuke frowned as Sakura's voice cracked and frustrated tears came out of her eyes. Naruto felt extremely guilty for putting his friend through that and even Sasuke felt bad for causing such a panic. "I'm sorry Sakura..." Naruto whispered guiltily as he stared at his feet. Sakura took a few deep breaths to calm herself then managed to smile a little. "It doesn't even matter anymore. You're home. That's all that matters." The three Ninjas smiled at one another, content with the situation.

Suddenly a loud banging radiated from the door behind them. All of team 7 jumped as they looked towards the source of the banging. "YO! SAKURA, OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S US!" Sakura rolled her eyes. A wide grin made its way onto Naruto's face as Kiba continued to shout through the crack in the door. Feeling almost giddy, Naruto rushed over and opened the door. The first thing he saw, of course was Kiba standing there with a stunned expression. "It's you!" Kiba shouted as Naruto pulled him in for a bro hug. "Good to see you too buddy," Naruto chuckled as he patted his friend on the back. Finally done processing that his friend was back, Kiba pushed the blonde away from him then bonked him on the head. "Ow! Why is everyone hitting me?!"

"That's for not taking me with you, dick!" Sasuke took his time as he walked out the door and stood in between the two fuming men. "You wouldn't have wanted to go. Trust me." Kiba paused for a moment as he looked over at the Uchiha. "Ah, so you're back too huh?"

"What a shame huh?" Sasuke smirked as Kiba rolled his eyes. "Where is everyone?" Sakura asked as she joined the rest outside. "They're comin." As soon as the words left Kiba's mouth a herd of people came running up the stairs. All of them halted when they saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there looking shocked. "YOU'RE BACK!" They all shouted in unison. The next few minutes were filled with welcome back hugs, rejected hugs, tears, and more hits to poor Naruto's body.

As things finally started to calm down, Kakashi appeared out of the crowd. "Kakashi!" Naruto shouted as he ran over and gave the man a hug. Kakashi grunted as Naruto squeezed him a little too hard. When the blonde pulled back he received one final blow to the head. He didn't even bother complaining about this one. He knew he deserved it. "Oi, if you don't stop hitting him on the head you're going to give him brain damage," Sasuke complained as he moved to his boyfriend's side protectively. Kakashi smirked at the glare he received from his student. "Well get on with it," Naruto sighed loudly. "Huh?" Kakashi tilted his head in question. "The lecture. You may as well get it all out now." Kakashi stared at his students for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I don't have a speech for you. Just stay out of my house alright?" Naruto snorted but nodded his head. "What I'm really curious about," Kakashi said as he crossed his arms. "Is what exactly happened to you. This jutsu wasn't made for two people so I'm rather intruiged by it all." Naruto and Sauske shared a quick glance of uncertainty. "We saw the past..." Naruto muttered as he recalled their strange experience. "It was only ever the two of us though... Nobody else." Kakashi nodded his head encouraging him to continue. "It went all the way back to the first time we met, then all the way to the 4th great ninja war," Sasuke cut in.

At this point everyone around them was listening very closely to their conversation. "What exactly was the jutsu made for sensei?" Naruto asked slowly. Kakashi leaned up against a near by railing before speaking. "People who are dying. In their final moments it's used to show a person their life. All their good memories and occasionally their bad."

"But we only saw good and bad memories involving the two of us," Sasuke pointed out. "As I said before, this jutsu isn't meant for two people." There was a pause before Naruto once again spoke up. "So... What happened?" Kakashi still didn't know exactly what had happened but he had a theory and he figured the boys would accept it even if it was later proven to be incorrect. "Because you activated it together I believe the jutsu wanted to show you your history together. It showed you how your two lives have been connected in good and in bad ways. That sound about right?" Naruto and Sasuke were silent as they considered the possibility. It was as good an answer as any they supposed, and at the moment they really didn't feel like trying to come up with another. "That's so romantic..." Ino sighed dreamily with her hands clasped over her chest. Naruto smirked. "Yeah, not really."

"Did you see some bad things...?" Sakura asked as she hesitantly stepped forward. Naruto refused to answer causing Sasuke to nod his head once in conformation. Sakura frowned. "I knew it. I feel horrible... I can only imagine what you had to see, and it all had to happen on your anniversary..." Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened. "That's today?" Sasuke asked quietly. "Yeah... I'm just glad you guys are home. Now you can spend the rest of your day celebrating with all of us!" Everyone in the group smiled at them as they processed what Sakura had said. "Celebrate?" Naruto asked. "With all of you...?" Sasuke grumbled less than enthusiastically.

Kiba barked out a laugh as he patted Sasuke roughly on the back. "Oh lighten up Uchiha! This is a cause for celebration! It's not every day that we get to celebrate yin and yang being in love!" Sasuke glared at Kiba causing the brunette to back away slowly in fear. Naruto cleared his throat doing his best to ignore the awkward atmosphere. "I'm assuming there's a party?" Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! It was going to be a surprise but it doesn't matter anymore. We'll give you guys an hour to get ready then meet us at my place. It'll be great I promise!" Naruto nodded his head and began to head back into the apartment but he stopped when he noticed Sasuke was just standing there glaring at the ground. "Come on prince of darkness," Naruto smirked as he grabbed the Uchiha's arm and pulled him inside.

Naruto quickly locked the door behind him before letting out a big sigh. "Quite the welcome huh?" Sasuke just shook his head before stomping into the living room. Naruto was right behind him. "What would possibly make them think that after everything we've been through that we would want to have a party?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders as Sasuke sat down on their couch. "A party is the last thing on my mind right now..." Naruto let out a quiet sigh before moving over to Sasuke and kneeling down in front of him on the floor. He waited until the Uchiha looked at him to speak. "It'll be alright," Naruto said softly. Sasuke frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Because it's you and I." Sasuke rolled his eyes but otherwise kept his mouth shut. "Look, Sasuke. You and I have clearly still got a lot of issues we need to work out. I know you think you're a horrible person but you're not." The look of doubt Sasuke gave him made Naruto smirk. "I know that probably sounds weird after everything I've been saying to you lately, but... I was just upset... I didn't mean it." Sasuke squeezed his hands together tightly on his lap as Naruto waited for him to speak. "I've done so many horrible things... I've hurt you so many times..." he whispered so quietly that Naruto had to move slightly closer to her him properly. "Hey, I'm not perfect Sasuke. Don't you dare for even a second think that I'm perfect. I've made lots of mistakes too. But the only way for us to move on and let go of those mistakes is to talk about them." Sasuke refused to meet Naruto's eyes. He knew the blonde was right but he was scared. He was scared that if they talked it through then Naruto would just get upset again and leave him. It absolutely terrified him.

Seeing Sasuke's distress, Naruto put his hand's on the others cheeks and slowly guided him so he was looking him straight in the eye. "I'm not going to lie to you Sasuke. We've got a long road ahead of us. There's going to be a lot of ups and downs in our relationship. But I love you with all my heart, and as long as we hold onto that... I know we'll be just fine." Unshed tears stung at Sasuke's eyes as he stared into the face of his lover. He knew that he would never love anyone as much as he loved this man in front of him. Sasuke never gave much thought to the words soul mate, but in that moment it was the only thing his mind could come up with to describe how he felt about the blonde. Sasuke's lip quivered slightly as he opened his mouth. "I... I love you too.." he managed to whisper without his voice cracking. Naruto smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

Maybe things would never be perfect between them, after all they were complete opposites. They saw things in completely different ways and thought in different ways as well. They argued about everything and insulted each other on a regular basis. But none of that mattered because there was one thing that they could both agree on. No matter what hardships they would face, no matter how bad things would get for them, as long as they were together they would survive. And that meant more to them then any silly little fight ever would.

* * *

An hour later everyone was patiently waiting at Sakura's house for the guests of honor to arrive. Kakashi had offered to go to the Hokage's office and tell Lady Tsunade that the boys had returned but Sakura knew it was only because he wanted nothing to do with this party. 10 minutes passed and Sakura started getting anxious. 15 minutes later had Sakura pacing the floor. "Where are they?" she mumbled to anyone who happened to be listening. "They should be here by now."

"Maybe they decided to ditch us," Shikamaru suggested. "I wouldn't put Sasuke above using sex to manipulate Naruto into not coming," Kiba threw in with a mouth full of chips. Sakura waited another 10 minutes before grabbing a hand full of 'Happy Anniversary' balloons and as many bags of chips as she could. "What are you doing?" Ino asked curiously. Sakura huffed as she marched over to the front door. "Everybody grab what you can. If they're not coming to the party then we'll just have to bring the party to them." Once Sakura convinced everyone that Sauske wouldn't kill them for the home invasion, she slipped the key into the lock and pushed open the door to their apartment. "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted enthusiastically. After a moment of looking around Sakura and the gang realized that the boys weren't in the living or in the kitchen. Deciding that they must be hiding in their bedroom, everyone quietly sneaked over to the bedroom door and paused. Sakura counted in a hushed tone. "1...2...3!"

"SURPRI-" They all stopped short seeing the sight in front of them. Naruto was lying in bed flat on his back with Sasuke curled up into his side. Naruto's left arm rested comfortably behind his head while the other arm was wrapped tightly around Sasuke's back. Sasuke's head was lying on the blonde's chest while his arms were wrapped around Naruto's waist. Soft snoring sounds coming from the pair showed that they were in a deep sleep. Sakura took one look at her teammates then turned around and started shooing people out of the doorway. There was a few complaints but finally everyone was out of the way of the door. The pinkette began closing the door but paused when there was only a little crack left open. She smiled. "Happy Anniversary guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto: Wow... So that's it huh... Well I guess all good things must come to an end huh? We'll see ya around everyone!
> 
> Sasuke: This is harder then I thought it would be... Umm, thank you for reading. And, uh, yeah, we'll see you around!
> 
> Laura: Wow you two, your appreciation is overwhelming... I guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. I just wanted you all to know that it means the world to me that you have stuck around this long. Especially with all of the ridiculously long delays in updating. I honestly can't thank you guys enough. Also, I wanted to thank you all for putting up with my craziness in the author's notes. XD If I made even one of you laugh then it definitely wasn't for nothing. So thank you again and I hope you'll check out any more of my up coming stories! *Internet hugs all around*

**Author's Note:**

> Laura: Ahh! Okay, I know this one is short but I promise the next chapter will be longer!
> 
> Sasuke: Yeah, right...
> 
> Laura: *Glares at Sasuke* I wasn't finished! Also, it's no secret that describing things and adding details is my weak point, but I'm working on it I swear! :$
> 
> Naruto: We would really appreciate it if you would leave a comment and tell her how she did. Constructive criticism is helpful, but nothing too harsh please... She's fragile.
> 
> Laura: Aww thanks for looking out for me Naruto :)
> 
> Naruto: *Smacks Laura on the head* LEARN TO DESCRIBE THINGS
> 
> Laura: *Forever alone*
> 
> Sasuke: Idiots...


End file.
